Transformers: Stars From Above
by Twista Heisenberg
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie's land is being attacked by evil alien robots called the Decepticons. But they receive help from the great Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots.
1. The Bear Family

Chapter One: The Bear Family

It begins in outer space with the stars and a planet being approached by what appears to be a giant fireball bound to hit the planet. As soon as the ball reached the atmosphere, it came

crashing down and hit a village but did not destroy any homes. A group of creatures came out and saw the crash and they found what hit the planet but no idea what it is.

Meanwhile, a big brown bear named Banjo walking around Isle O'Hags towards his mole friend Bottles' house. Bottles comes out acting all surprised.

Banjo: Well, this doesn't sound good.

Out of his blue backpack comes his Breegul friend Kazooie.

Kazooie: Well, if Gruntilda's still alive, I'm not tagging along today.

Banjo: Kazooie!

Bottles: Banjo, thank god you're here!

Banjo: What is it, Bottles?

Bottles: There's something you gotta see.

Bottles' kids start running around.

Kid: Give it back, you retard!

Bottles: (hearing that and pointing) Hey! We do not use the "R" word in this house! Junior, give Carl back his toy.

Junior gives Carl back his toy. Mrs. Bottles approach.

Mrs. Bottle: Banjo! Kazooie! Would you like some tea?

Banjo: Thanks, but we're good.

Kazooie: But I wanted tea.

Banjo: Not now, Kazooie.

Banjo and Kazooie follow Bottles to the backyard and find it filled with a lot of junk piled.

Bottles: Some of these are more different than what we've seen in this world.

Banjo: Such as?

Bottles: Different scraps, different parts for a vehicle.

Kazooie: Who drives a vehicle here anyhow?

Bottles: I drive a helicopter sometimes. When I'm in the mood.

Banjo searches all around. Kazooie jumps out his backpack to stretch her legs and takes a look around the junk. She then finds a mirror.

Kazooie: (to herself) Who the hell would throw away a mirror? Bottles, are these for sale?

Bottles: I can only say they're free. I didn't pile all this crap in my yard.

Banjo: Well, somebody did.

Kazooie: Maybe, skull did it.

Banjo: You're not funny, Kazooie!

Banjo then sees what appears to a giant strange red and blue tank. He walks up to take a look at it.

Banjo: (called) Hey, Bottles.

Bottles give him his attention.

Banjo: What kind of tank is this?

Bottles: You know what? That's the first time I've seen this one.

Kazooie sees the giant tanklike thing.

Kazooie: (assuming) Okay, that's got to have been one of Gruntilda's vehicles.

Banjo: (noticing the flames painted on the tank and speaking sarcastic) I don't remember her being obsessed with flames.

Banjo notices a door handle and so he pulls it and pile of giant bullets spilled out the moment he opened it.

Banjo: (shocked) What the hell?

Bottles: What is it, Banjo?

Banjo shows him one of the bullets.

Bottles: (confused) Is that a... bullet?

Banjo ignores the question when he noticed a lot of round holes in it and took a look at the bullet in his hand.

Banjo: Bottles.

Bottles: Yes?

Banjo: Can you check if this thing can run?

Bottles: I'll try my best.

Banjo: I think I can take care of this one.

Kazooie: Whoa! We are not keeping that tank on our property!

Banjo: (glaring at her) Got idea better ideas?

Kazooie: (sigh) Fine.

Meanwhile, Banjo's little sister Tooty takes a walk straight home. She checks for mail and nothing for her.

Tooty: (sigh) Great.

She walks to her bedroom and sets her stuff on the bed and gets out a book to read. She prepares to sit on Banjo's recliner when she noticed her big brother coming home. She smiles and walks toward the door

and she notices the giant tank they're dragging along.

Tooty: What the hell?!

Tooty runs outside while Bottles lowers the tank hanging from his helicopter toward Banjo.

Tooty: Banjo! What the hell is this giant thing?

Banjo: (as he hears her) We do not use fowl language on this property! And this is a tank... well, we think it is.

Bottles: All right, Banjo. She's all yours.

Banjo: (waving) Thanks for everything.

Banjo walks Tooty back in the house.

Banjo: So, how was school?

Tooty: Awful! I hate all my friends! Nobody wants to come to my birthday party this weekend!

Banjo: (setting his backpack down) I'm sorry. Maybe, they just had different things to do.

Tooty: (upset) No, Banjo. You don't understand. They just laughed at me when I gave them the envelopes! For no reason! It's like they hate me!

Kazooie: Don't worry, Tooty. I'll be here. I'm on your side.

Banjo: Kazooie, stay out of it!

Kazooie: I have a right to stay in this conversation, thank you very much!

Banjo: (sigh) Just don't interrupt us.

Tooty: Banjo, it's okay. Kaz is right.

Banjo: (sigh) You're right. I'm sorry. (standing up to walk outside) I'm gonna go work on that big tank.

Kazooie: I'll stay here with Tooty.

Banjo: Fine with me.

A couple hours later, Banjo continued doing some touches on the tank to try to get it running. The big holes were bothering his attention.

Banjo: (talking to the tank) I don't know what you are. But soon, I'm going to find out once I'm finished with you.

Voice: What bear doing?

Banjo recognized the voice and turned and it appears to be Mumbo.

Banjo: Hello, Mumbo.

Mumbo: What this thing?

Banjo: To be honest, I really don't know. It's some kind of tank of some.

Mumbo: Mind if Mumbo look inside?

Banjo: Sure, help yourself.

Mumbo hops onto the drivers side.

Banjo: Just so you know, it doesn't run yet. So you're safe.

Mumbo: Feel nice.

Mumbo notices a strange marking on the steering wheel. But it was covered in dust so he wipes it off and he sees what looks like a face.

Mumbo: Bear! Must come see!

Banjo walks to the drivers side.

Banjo: What is it?

Banjo notices the face marking.

Banjo: Wow. I never even looked inside the whole thing. This is a weird marking.

Mumbo: What bear think it is?

Banjo: Well, it's nothing I've heard of. That's for sure.


	2. Busy, Busy Bear

Chapter Two: Busy, Busy Bear

Meanwhile, on another planet called Earth is now finally having peace after 5 years of alien destruction. But then, a group of mercenaries lead by Ralph Wicks begin a meeting about the alien invasion.

Ralph: This is our ticket to finally find these aliens. And this time we take it to the next level. We are going to leave this planet, leave our atmosphere and find these aliens and we are going

to kill them all. This time, it'll be no more extra terrestrial invasion. Whatever planet they remain in, that's where we'll go.

Meanwhile back on Spiral Mountain, Banjo had been more entertained on the tank at sundown. Tooty joins him.

Tooty: Banjo. Please, come inside.

Banjo: Not now, sis.

Tooty: You're gonna get tired.

Banjo: Tooty! I said not now!

Tooty gets shocked because he yelled at her and she begins to sob.

Banjo: Crap! (walking towards her) Hey, come here. I'm sorry.

Banjo hugs Tooty.

Banjo: I shouldn't have done that.

Tooty: (wiping her tears) Why did you have to...

Banjo: I didn't mean to yell. Okay? And you're right. I should really take a break from this thing.

A few minutes later, Banjo and Kazooie begin a conversation about Tooty.

Kazooie: (sarcastic) Some big brother you are!

Banjo: I already told her I was sorry.

Kazooie: Sorry? I told you, you should've left that big tank at Bottles'. But nooooo, you decided to ignore me and take big toy home play with.

Banjo: It was just so interesting to me. I was just a really big, big, busy bear working on such a big... something.

Kazooie: (changing the subject) What do you think was with those giant bullets?

Banjo: I never really thought about it... (standing up) I'm a gonna go check on Tooty.

Tooty lies in bed not able to sleep because of Banjo yelling at her. Banjo comes in and closes the door.

Banjo: Are you okay?

Tooty: (upset) Leave me alone.

Banjo: Listen, it wasn't like me yelling at you. I'm sorry.

Tooty: (not facing him) You never yell at me when I come check on you.

Banjo: I know. I know. But when you saw me working on that tank all day, I realized I wasn't really paying attention to you. I was paying attention to my working hands.

Tooty: You shouldn't have gotten that tank.

Banjo: I know. But I am going to be working on it some more tomorrow. But only when you're in school. The moment I see you come home, I'll stop working on it.

Tooty: (now facing him) Promise?

Banjo: I promise.

Tooty hugs Banjo.

Meanwhile on Earth, Ralph approaches a giant rocket in NASA that can go anywhere in space.

Man: Mr. Wicks. I'd like to introduce you to the Rocket Queen.

Ralph: Magnificent. How far can she go?

Man: Very far. It could find your alien targets you are looking for.

Ralph: I'll get my men ready.

A moment later, Ralph arrives with five of his men. Trudog, Frog, Lizard, Snake, and Destructo

Ralph: All right. Men, this is our perfect chance of finding our alien enemies. This time, we destroy all alien planets other than ours. We leave our nine planets in space and we take out unidentified planets.

Frog: How will we shoot it down?

Ralph: I'll show you when we find our alien friends. But first, we find the leader and shoot him down. Everybody with me?

All five: Sir, yes, sir!

Meanwhile still on the same night, Banjo and Kazooie prepare to go to bed.

Banjo: Well, I made a promise with her and I'm now holding her promise.

Kazooie: You shouldn't have yelled at her like that. You're her big brother.

Banjo doesn't respond.

Kazooie: Face it, Banjo. That giant tank is evil. It's cursed on you. Let it go.

Kazooie hops into Banjo's backpack.

Banjo: I'll see if she's okay in the morning. But I'm not getting rid of that tank until it's up and running.

Kazooie: Fine, but when you do, find out what you can about those holes.

Banjo: That's what I'm doing. I'm going to find out what it is, how it got here, why it's here, and where it came from. But until then, I'm going to finish working on those engines.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Bear

Chapter Three: Curiosity Killed the Bear

Meanwhile back on Earth in the White House, President Obama looks outside his window when one of his employees arrives.

Man: Mr. President. We come to inform you that our hero mercenaries arrive left atmosphere to destroy the alien invasion.

Obama: What alien invasion?

Man: You know. Those giant aliens you were talking about at the State of the Union.

Obama: (confused) I never mentioned any alien invasion at the State of the Union. You were paying to all I giving a speech of, right?

Man froze in fear.

Man: Uhh...

Obama: You fell asleep again, didn't you? You slept through the whole thing from start to finish. Do my speeches bore you?

Man: No, sir.

Obama: Next year, drink coffee.

Meanwhile on the Rocket Queen, Ralph and his team continue remaining on the ship and chatting.

Trudog: I'm gonna miss going to the movies.

Frog: Oh, yeah. I wanted to go see the new Avengers movie coming this May.

Lizard: I was crazy about the new Terminator movie.

Ralph: All right, men. Enough talking about movies and focusing on the aliens.

Snake: I'm sure you loved going to the movies.

Ralph: (laugh) Wanna know my favorite movie?

Trudog: Sure. Let's hear it.

Ralph: American Sniper.

Frog: Doesn't that have Bradley Cooper?

Lizard: Oh, you mean the guy who voiced the beaver?

Frog: (shocked) No! He was a raccoon on Guardians of the Galaxy!

Ralph: (snaps) Okay! Can we all focus on the mission now?!

They all stare at him. Ralph inhales and exhales.

Meanwhile on Spiral Mountain on the next morning, Banjo returns to working on the tank and Tooty comes outside on her nightgown coughing.

Tooty: (coughing)

The coughing caught Banjo's attention.

Banjo: What's wrong, Tooty?

Tooty: I'm not feeling.

Banjo: (walking towards) Let me feel.

Banjo touches her forehead and her cheeks.

Banjo: Wow. You do feel pretty warm. Poor thing. (sigh) Okay, go back in your room and lay down. I'll make you some soup.

Tooty walks back in the house and Banjo follows her finding Kazooie still asleep.

Banjo: Kazooie.

Kazooie stirred and woke up and yawned.

Kazooie: Good morning, Banjo.

Banjo: Good morning. Listen, Tooty's staying home from school today. She's not feeling good. I need you to take care of her for me.

Kazooie: Don't I ever?

Banjo tucks Tooty back in and gets the thermometer to check her temperature. He takes the thermometer out of her mouth and takes a look.

Banjo: Well, this is a heck of day for you. Especially when you have a birthday coming. How old will you be?

Tooty: You don't remember? I'm turning 10.

Banjo: (teasing) Oh, that's right.

Banjo kisses her forehead.

Banjo: No TV.

Banjo walks back to the living room.

Kazooie: I'll make her some soup. Go ahead and finish working on that tank.

Banjo gets confused and remembers.

Banjo: Oh, yeah. You're great at cooking soup. Sure go ahead. Read her a book, too.

Kazooie: (pouting sigh) Do I have to?

Banjo: Or you can come help me work on the tank.

Kazooie: I'm gonna read her a book.

Banjo: I thought so.

Banjo heads back to the tank to finish working on it.

Banjo: Come on, darling. You have to wake up sometime.

Banjo continues working on the engine. During that, Kazooie reads the Three Bears to Tooty.

Kazooie (reading) So, then Goldilocks tries a sip of Papa Bear's big bowl of porridge and it was too hot. Then, she tried the medium sized bowl of porridge and it was too cold. Then she tried the tiny...

(sighs from the boring book) I can't do this.

Tooty: (smiling at her) You promised Banjo to take care of me.

Kazooie: (sigh) I'm going to regret this.

Back at the busy bear, he stops, steps back and takes a look at the entire tank and gets real curious.

Banjo: (to himself) There is something about this tank that's missing. Something strange. Something different. I feel like I'm noticing something missing.

He looks at the holes in the tank and then he goes inside the cockpit on the tank and gets the bullet and looks at the hole and matches the bullets that spilled out of the tank. Something popped in

his head and he looked at it and something starts stirring in his head.

Banjo: Wait a minute.

Kazooie continues reading the boring Three Bears book.

Kazooie: (reading while bored) She gets on the big bed, blah blah blah. Walks to the medium bed, blah blah blah. And blah blah blah, just right.

Tooty: You know Banjo's trusting you for taking care of his sick little sister.

Kazooie: I am, honey. Don't you wanna read a new book?

Banjo interrupts.

Banjo: Kazooie! You need to see this.

Kazooie: Did I make a mess?

Banjo: (in a rush) No, just come.

Kazooie follows him to the tank.

Kazooie: Okay, so you're showing me something about the tank.

Banjo: That's the thing. We're calling it a "tank". But we don't know if we're doing that on accidentally or on purpose.

Kazooie: (raising an eyebrow) ...Sssssoooo your point is?

Banjo: Okay. What do you think that a tank really looks like?

Kazooie: A tank?

Banjo: No. I'm saying... You've seen a tank before right?

Kazooie: Uh-huh?

Banjo: Okay. Now look at that thing in front of us. If we are sure that really is a tank, then what does that tank not have that every tank should?

Kazooie starts to gets answer.

Kazooie: Wait.

Kazooie flies around it and returns to Banjo.

Kazooie: It's missing a cannon on the top and all the wheels are not even covered.

Banjo: (walking up to the thing) Right. So, now we figured out that this thing is not really a tank but we are sure that this thing was still in battle before it ended up in Bottles' backyard. But the real questions are,

why is it here? Who built this thing? And why haven't we been informed that this thing has ever existed in this world?

Banjo walks back near Kazooie as he is still explaining.

Kazooie: (shrugging her wings) Maybe, he knows.

Banjo: (confused) Who?

Kazooie: (rolling her eyes and yells) You just said his name! Bottles!

Banjo: Okay! Okay! (walking back towards it) But I think I'm going to need Mumbo's help again! Or maybe, I can get this thing figured out myself.

Kazooie: (impatient) Okay. So, are you done with this big curiosity?

Banjo: Yeah. But I'm gonna gain some more in a minute.

Kazooie: Well, you're gonna have to keep it in your head because lunch is almost.

Banjo: (sigh) Okay. I'll be down in a minute.

Kazooie flies back to the house to wait on him.

Meanwhile, back in the Rocket Queen, Ralph's men begin dancing to their favorite song "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC during their long space trip. Ralph comes in and notices them dancing. He starts yelling at them

but it's too loud for them to hear and he'd go in there but he has problems with loud things even music. So he just stands there and waits for the song to be over by watching them dancing. Frog starts beckoning

for their leader to join the dance. Ralph shakes his head mouthing "No, I'm good." Lizard goes nuts when the song is almost over. As soon as the song ended, Ralph claps his hands in applaud.

Ralph: Very. You should a dance club. But since when did I say you can bring radios on this ship?

Destructo: Come on, boss. You gotta love AC/DC.

Ralph: I do. And I understand this is a very long trip. It's just that mission is more important than music.

Trudog: But you never said we couldn't bring the radio up here. So we decided to entertain ourselves.

Ralph: (laugh) You guys are all kids. (moving on) Anyway, I'm getting the radar of our destination that we are heading to. And wherever this planet is, it's not in this galaxy.

Lizard: Whoa. You're saying the moment we come back to Earth, my 10 year old son is going to be an old man. Like Interstellar.

Ralph: (annoyed while rubbing his eyes) Oh, god. Why did I even hire you? Okay. Just thought I'd let you guys know about our mission... Now you know.

Ralph turns around to walk back to his office. Then he starts hearing eight taps wondering what that sound is. It turns out to be another AC/DC song "Back in Black" and then he turns around seeing

his men dancing again. He walks to a wall and does a facewall and he continues walking to his office. His team continues dancing to the whole song.


	4. My Pet Autobot

Chapter Four: My Pet Autobot

Back on Spiral Mountain, Banjo begins having lunch with Kazooie, while cute little Tooty is still in bed eating her soup.

Kazooie: Is she running a fever?

Banjo: A little bit. But she's gonna be fine.

Kazooie: See? I'm glad you're taking care of her than taking care of that thingamajig.

Banjo: Look, just because I'm crazy about that thing does not mean I'm ignoring my little sister. You know that I would never let anything happen to her. Even if I did, I would fix it.

Kazooie: Yeah, like you let that witch kidnap her.

Banjo: (defensive) That wasn't my fault! You know that! Come on, let's finish our lunch.

Kazooie: (whispering) Grouch.

Banjo: I heard that.

A moment later, Banjo checks on Tooty taking her nap in bed. He slowly pulls the door closed. Banjo puts his finger on his mouth signalling Kazooie to be quiet letting her know she's asleep.

Kazooie: (smiling) You are a good brother to her.

Banjo: I told you.

Banjo sits back at the table to finish his sandwich. As soon as he finishes it, he rinses out his plate and walks towards the door.

Banjo: Okay. Back to the tank.

Kazooie: (confused at the moment) I thought you said it wasn't a tank?

Banjo: Whatever it is.

About an hour later, Banjo still works on the parts in the thing still trying to get it running. Kazooie arrives.

Kazooie: Banjo. Tooty's awake.

Banjo: How is she feeling?

Kazooie: She still has that bad cough.

Banjo: Okay. In the top cabinet above the stove, there's some coughdrops in there. Make her take those.

Kazooie: (nervous) I hope she doesn't resist that.

Kazooie flys back to the house. Banjo thinks he found something to repair the thing. He plays around with and after that he hears something strange like it could be the radio working. Banjo looks at the thing

once more, walks towards the driver's side and the radio starts performing a deep voice on low volume and high static.

Voice: (static) Calling... all...

Banjo turns the volume up a little and the station starts clearing up.

Voice: (still static) Calling... all... (back to static)

Banjo: (to himself) Calling all what?

The station finally clears for him to hear.

Voice: Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots.

The radio continues saying that. Banjo starts realizing something that shocked him.

Banjo: (shocked) Oh my god!

Banjo rushes to the house.

Banjo: Kazooie! Get my backpack now!

A few minutes later, Banjo rushes to Bottles' house and pounds on the door as he is freaking out.

Banjo: Bottles! It's Banjo! Open the door!

Kazooie: What is your deal?

Banjo: You'll find out when he answers.

Bottles answers the door.

Bottles: Maybe a good "please" would nicely?

Carl: Junior, quit being a douche bag.

Bottles: (rolling his eyes) Carl watch your language or I'm gonna whip your bottom!

Banjo: There's no time!

Banjo barges in.

Bottles: (sarcastically) Well, come on in.

Banjo: (talking in shock) I'm sorry, but you gotta come with me. It's the thing. The thing we got from your backyard. You know the one we called a "tank"?

Bottles: Get to the point!

Banjo: I found out that thing is not really a tank, it's something else. You know that big thing you saw in my hand. You just said it. It's a bullet. This thing was in battle even though it's not really a tank. I went through

that with Kazooie today.

Kazooie spinning her wing around her head letting Bottles' know he's out of his mind.

Banjo: (continuing) Having that being said, I continued working on it after lunch and I messed with a couple cable and the radio started working.

Bottles: So, it has a radio.

Banjo: No, you're not listening.

Bottles gets completely confused.

Bottles: A minute ago...

Banjo: (cutting him off) Just listen! Okay? Lips zipped! Ears open!

Kazooie starts thinking jeez.

Banjo: That thing we got from your backyard?

Bottles: Uh-huh?

Banjo: I think it's alive.

A few moments later, Bottles follow Banjo to Spiral Mountain so Banjo can prove that's alive.

Banjo: Okay. These holes in the machine match the exact size and shape for this bullet. We know this is not a tank, because look at the wheels. Do you see anything covering all those wheels at once?

Bottles: Sure don't.

Banjo: Now look at the top of this thing. Do you see a cannon on top of this thing?

Bottles: No?

Banjo: Exactly. Now I want you to tell right now if this is a tank or not.

Bottles: It's not a tank.

Banjo: Good. Now come with me.

Banjo gets on the driver's side and Bottles gets on the passenger side.

Banjo: This is the radio I was talking about.

Bottles: Okay, now I know it has a radio.

Banjo: Now, listen.

Banjo turns up the volume as the voice still continues.

Voice: Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots.

Kazooie widens her eyes in surprise. Bottles gets surprised and looks at Banjo. Banjo lowers the volume.

Banjo: I think that's been going on since it first came here. This is not anything on this world.

Bottles gets in fear of thinking what it might.

Bottles: Are you telling me... (hard to say) ...are you saying this thing could be a... (Gulps with fear) ...robot... disguised in a vehicle?

Banjo: A robot is disguise. A transformer.

The things starts moving and shaking.

Banjo: What the hell?

Kazooie: Banjo! Get of there!

Banjo and Bottles escapes the thing before it starts transforming. Bottles starts freaking out.

Bottles: (freaking out) OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Banjo: Bottles! Get back!

It continues transforming. Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles watch it transform into a giant robot taking out a giant sword.

Robot: I will kill you all!

Banjo: Please! Please! Please! We surrender!

Kazooie: YOU BROUGHT A MONSTER IN OUR YARD!

Banjo: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! (pointing to Bottles) IT WAS IN HIS BACKYARD! (back to the robot) Please! Please, don't hurt us!

The giant robot stops as he sees the bear, the mole, and the breegull.

Banjo: We're sorry! We thought you just... something!

Robot: You're not humans.

Banjo: I'm just a bear... (pointing to Kazooie) and she's a breegull... (pointing to Bottles) ... and he's sort of a mole.

Bottles glares at him.

Banjo: We were just trying to fix you.

The giant robot stands up and retracts his sword.

Robot: Please, forgive me.

Banjo: So, you're not gonna hurt us?

Robot: It was our law to protect the living creature from harm. But things have changed since the humans turned on me.

Banjo: (calming is fear down) Okay. So, hi. My name's Banjo.

Kazooie: I'm Kazooie.

Bottles: I'm Bottles.

Robot: My name is Optimus Prime. I am a living robotic organism from Planet Cybertron. I come from Earth. Where the humans began hunting me down, after all I have done. I escaped the planet before they

have begun searching for me for vengance.

Banjo: Well, at least you're here with us. We'll take great care of you. My sister Tooty is sick, so you'll have to meet her later.

Kazooie begins to speak the moment he said that.

Kazooie: Banjo. That's not a good idea. It's gonna get worse than when Gruntilda kidnapped her.

Banjo: She'll get used him. (just remembered) Optimus, what's with that voice that was playing on your radio multiple times?

Kazooie: Oh yeah. It was calling for something bots.

Optimus: I have sent a distress signal to all the Autobots in space. I am their great leader. And they do not know I am on this planet.

Banjo: Okay, so you call yourselves... Autobots, right?

Optimus: Indeed.

Banjo: (smiling) Well, that's... that's great news.

Tooty: (calling) Banjo! Where are you?!

Banjo gets nervous about her seeing Optimus.

Banjo: Quick. Transform.

Optimus transforms back into his vehicle form.

Banjo: Tooty. You can't be out here when you're sick.

Tooty: Well, I'm ready for dinner.

Banjo: How are you feeling?

Tooty: (sigh) I don't know.

Banjo checks her head.

Banjo: You feel like you're getting better. Okay, go wash up, I'll be in there in a minute.

Banjo watches her go inside. Then Optimus transforms back to his robot form.

Optimus: She's a really cute little bear.

Banjo: Thank you. And you're welcome to stay as long as you like.

Optimus: I fear you're not safe with me here. The humans may be searching for me.

Banjo: But they can't come this far. I don't know how you made it this far. But you are one tough robot.

Optimus: Thanks. I must remain here anyway. The rest of my Autobot team is searching for me. I pray they arrive before the humans do.

Kazooie: Hey, tinman! What part of "can't come this far" didn't you understand?

Banjo: Kazooie! Be nice to him! He's our guest!

Kazooie: I don't think I trust you! 

Banjo: We have to earn his trust.


	5. Secrets

Chapter Five: Secrets

During their dinner, Tooty notices Banjo and Kazooie have been awfully quiet.

Tooty: You two aren't talking to each other. Everything good?

Banjo: What? ...Oh! Yeah. Of course.

Tooty: Also, who were you guys talking to out there?

Kazooie: (stuttering) Y-You mean outside?

Tooty nods.

Kazooie: (laugh) We were just talking to Bottles, silly!

Tooty: It didn't sound like Bottles. I know Bottles' voice.

Banjo: It is Bottles. I think you just accidently gave him your sickness and caused him to have a bad voice.

Tooty: ...Oh. (finishes her plate) I'm gonna go watch TV.

Tooty tries to leave.

Banjo: Wait. (pointing) Dish.

Tooty: (sigh) Yes, father.

Tooty puts the dish in the sink and walks to her room and closes the door.

Kazooie: We have to find a place to hide him.

Banjo: Where are we hide him? Under a river?

Kazooie: No. I'm saying... (sigh) Okay, what if Optimus is right? If these so called humans really are coming for him, maybe we should just help him.

Banjo: That's what we're doing.

Kazooie: By hiding him from the humans. Which we should also call "aliens"?

Mumbo busts in all freaked out. Banjo and Kazooie see him.

Kazooie: You know, Mumbo. There is a thing called "knocking".

Mumbo: Bear must hide Mumbo! Monster! He see Mumbo!

Banjo: You saw a monster?

Mumbo: Monster made out of metal! Monster bad! 

Kazooie: No, you don't understand, Mumbo. He's a good monster.

Mumbo glares at Kazooie.

Kazooie: Bird better not play.

Banjo: She's not kidding. But we have to keep the secret from Tooty.

Banjo leads the way to Optimus Prime.

Mumbo: Mumbo afraid.

Kazooie: Hey, skullboy. You scared me when I met you.

Banjo: Mumbo. (showing the robot) Meet Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots. He's here for our help.

Optimus: It is an honor to meet you, Mumbo.

Mumbo: Wow! Mumbo not see anything like this! Is Robot alien?

Optimus: I am a living robotic organism from Planet Cybertron. I come from Planet Earth. Earth was my home until the humans turned against me. And now, I fear they are still hunting me.

Mumbo: Monster stay at Mumbo's house.

Banjo: Thanks, Mumbo. But I think he's more safe with us.

Mumbo: Bear trust Mumbo, does Bear not?

Banjo: No, we trust you.

Optimus: It doesn't matter who I trust. It only matters who trusts me. I cannot stay on this planet much longer.

Banjo: But we trust each other. I promise, we will make you safe with us. Believe me, you'll earn more peace on this planet than on Earth.

Optimus bows his head to think. Then he decided he could stay a little longer but then he questions.

Optimus: Banjo, why are you helping me?

Banjo: I help a lot of people. I was just helping my sister get well today. Except for the fact that I was working on you. I just needed to get your engines running before I knew you were... this...

Optimus: You didn't have to do that for me.

Banjo: Yeah. I did.

Banjo notices how dark it is.

Banjo: We better get some sleep.

Optimus: I will get back to my vehicle form.

Banjo: All right. Goodnight, then.

Banjo prepares to walk.

Optimus: Banjo.

Banjo: Yes?

Optimus: Thank you... for everything.

Banjo: Anytime, Optimus.

Tooty sits on her bed watching TV. Banjo comes in.

Banjo: Bedtime.

Tooty tucks herself in bed. Banjo notices a note under her bed and takes a look at it and gets surprised.

Banjo: Sis?

Tooty: Yes, Banjo?

Banjo: Is there something you want to share with your brother?

Tooty: What do you mean?

Banjo: Who's Kova?

Tooty opens her eyes and gets a nervous.

Tooty: He's just a boy in school. Why?

Banjo: It looks like you've been writing notes to him.

Tooty gets nervous to tell Banjo something.

Banjo: Why are you looking nervous?

Tooty: I just...

Banjo: (sighs and sets the note on the nightstand) Tooty. We talked about this.

Tooty: But I love him.

Banjo: How long have you known him?

Tooty: I don't know. Six months?

Banjo: (widen his eyes) Six months? After we fixed this property? (shaking his head in disbelief) Why didn't you tell me? And you know you're supposed to wait til you get older.

Tooty: I know.

Banjo: How old is he?

Tooty: A little older.

Banjo: Yeah. See. You know I don't trust male bears around my baby sister.

Tooty: I'm not your baby sister! I'm turning 10!

Banjo: But you're still young!

Tooty: You're doing it again! You're yelling at me!

Banjo: I'm not yelling at you! I'm just trying to protect you! I promised Mom and Dad I'd take care of you before they...(couldn't say the "D" word) before they left.

Tooty gets a little sad about their Mom and Dad leaving them.

Banjo: Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Tooty. (kisses her head)

Tooty refuses to say goodnight back then Banjo walks out of the room.

Kazooie: I heard the whole conversation.

Banjo: Please, don't.

Outside in the yard, Optimus starts scanning for radio contact for his team to reach him.

Optimus: Autobots. Wherever you are, please hurry.


	6. Human Attack

Chapter Six: Human Attack

Meanwhile, Ralph's team locates the alien lifeform on a planet with no technology.

Ralph: All right, boys. Load her up.

Destructo turns on AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" and they start suiting up and loading their weapons.

Ralph: Remember. Our target is large and dangerous.

The ship gets closer to the atmosphere.

Lizard: We're going back to Earth?

Ralph: This is no Earth, Lizard. This something else. And we can take care of this target a lot easier.

Frog: Mind if I ask, boss. Who exactly are we looking for?

Ralph: You mean you don't remember the destruction in Chicago?

Frog: I didn't hear about it.

Ralph: Where were you? In China? (shaking his head) You know what, that's not important. We're almost there.

Meanwhile, Banjo and Kazooie spend some time with Optimus.

Optimus: I must leave. Your planet must not be discovered by the humans.

Banjo: What happens if they discover our planet?

Optimus: They could illuminate every living creature on this planet. No matter what creature it is.

Kazooie: (looking at Optimus in fear) You're saying they're kill us.

Optimus: Precisly.

Optimus notices his jets have been destroyed.

Optimus: Great! My jets must've been destroyed when I crashlanded here.

Banjo: Mumbo can probably fix that.

Optimus: Not necessarily.

Kazooie: You can't stay on this planet forever.

Optimus: That's why it's important for me to leave.

Tooty: (calling) Banjo! I need you!

Tooty walks up the hill after Optimus transforms.

Banjo: Why aren't you getting ready for school?

Tooty: It's Saturday. Don't you remember what today?

Banjo realized he forgot.

Banjo: Oh, I'm sorry. Happy birthday, sis. (kisses her forehead) You're 10 years old already.

Kazooie: Happy birthday, Tooty.

Tooty: Thank you.

Banjo: Hey, why don't you run in the house for a little bit. I'll be down there in a minute.

Tooty: Okay.

Meanwhile, Ralph and his team arrive to the docking bay to their ships and take off to arrive to the planet. Mumbo remains in his house on his mountain taking his nap. The team land near the mountain which woke him up Mumbo from his nap. He runs outside to check it out and sees the team.

Ralph: Start searching, men.

Mumbo: (panicks) Oh, no. Humans. Must warn bear. But Mumbo can't be seen.

Frog: There's an awful lot of nasty animal. Should we kill them?

Ralph: (annoyed) What part of kill them all don't you understand?

Snake: I don't think that's an easy decision. Besides, what if they found our alien target?

Ralph: (thinking) I never even thought of that.

Ralph notices Mumbo hiding in his house.

Ralph: Men, follow me.

Mumbo gets scared.

Mumbo: Mumbo afraid.

Ralph busts in the house and points his assault rifle at Mumbo.

Mumbo: DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!

Frog: He speaks English.

Ralph: I can hear, Frog. (to Mumbo) Get down on the ground!

Mumbo gets down on the ground in fear.

Ralph: I want you to answer this question right now.

Mumbo: Mumbo don't know anything.

Ralph: (putting a pistol in his face) Whoa! I have not started asking the question yet!

Mumbo: (scared) Mumbo don't wanna die!

Ralph: Then, answer the question now! Where is Optimus Prime? You have 10 seconds to answer.

Meanwhile Banjo watches Tooty open her birthday gifts. One of them was a pair of red shiny shoes.

Tooty: (gasps) You got me shoes?!

Banjo: Do you like them?

Tooty: I love them! (hugging Banjo) Thank you, Banjo!

Kazooie: Here, Tooty. (give Tooty her next gift)

Tooty opens her gift and finds a heart necklace.

Tooty: Kazooie, this is beautiful!

Tooty hugs her as well.

Kazooie: Happy birthday, sweetie.

The team get in their Earth vehicles that they brought along, They arrive to Spiral Mountain and on Banjo's property. Kazooie looks out the window and sees the humans.

Kazooie: Banjo.

Banjo: What?

Banjo sees the humans and prepares to walk outside.

Banjo: Oh, crap. Tooty, stay in the house. Kazooie watch her.

Banjo comes outside. Ralph begins walking towards the bear.

Ralph: You must be Banjo.

Banjo: May I ask how you know my name and why you're on property?

Ralph: I believe you have something that belongs to us . (looking around) Such a beautiful land you have here.

Banjo: Look, I don't know why you guys are here and I don't know what you're talking about.

Ralph: There is something on this planet that crashlanded and it belongs to us.

Banjo: Well, whatever you're looking for, it's not here. So, you guys should leave now.

Ralph pulls out his gun and point at Banjo.

Ralph: I will not repeat myself when I say this.

Tooty sees the human point his gun at Banjo.

Tooty: Banjo!

She starts running outside. Kazooie tries to stop her.

Kazooie: Tooty! No!

Tooty runs outside. Banjo sees her.

Banjo: Tooty! Get back in the house!

Ralph: What's this? A little Berenstain Bear family?

Banjo: (growls in Ralph's face) I want you off this property now!

Ralph points the gun to his chest.

Ralph: I'm gonna tell you one more time.

Banjo: How did you find my house anyway?

Ralph: (calling) Frog! Lizard! Bring him out!

Frog and Lizard drag out Mumbo with a bag over his head and tied up and take the bag off his head.

Banjo: (shocked) Mumbo!

Mumbo: Mumbo tried, Bear! But they force me!

Banjo: Let him go. He has nothing to do with this.

Frog points his gun to Mumbo's head. Mumbo starts sweating tears.

Ralph: He does now. And if you don't start talking, your friend gets. (gets to thinking) As a matter of fact boys, why don't you get the rest of the zoo animals.

Snake, Trudog, and Destructo start walking towards Kazooie and Tooty.

Banjo: (running towards the humans) I swear if you touch her...

Ralph tazes Banjo with a taze stick.

Banjo: Ahh!

Ralph: Grab them!

Snake grabs Kazooie.

Kazooie: Hey, let me go!

Trudog and Destructo grab Tooty scaring her.

Tooty: Help, Banjo!

Banjo: Tooty! (elbow punches Ralph and starts running) Let her go!

Ralph shoots out a harpoon through Banjo's leg.

Banjo: Ahh!

Ralph starts dragging Banjo.

Tooty: (screaming for help) BANJO!

Banjo fights Ralph to get away from him. But Ralph gets a good grip. Banjo punches and scratches him with his claws.

Ralph: Ahh!

Ralph gets the scratchmarks on his face and tazes him again.

Banjo: (grunts)

Ralph gets his gun and plants it in his face. Kazooie struggles to gets out of the bag.

Kazooie: Let me out of here! I'm warning you!

Trudog and Destructo start dragging Tooty to the vehicle. Ralph flips Banjo over and pulls his head up to look at Tooty and plants the gun to the back of his head.

Ralph: Now, brother bear. You are watching your sister get dragged away from your family.

Banjo starts getting angry while pinned to the ground.

Ralph: You are going to answer this question right now as I ask.

Banjo shuts his eyes tight.

Ralph: Now. Where is Optimus Prime?

Banjo refuses to answer.

Ralph: You have 10 seconds to tell me. 10.

Tooty gets really scared. Kazooie pokes her head out seeing Banjo about to get shot in the head.

Ralph: 9.

Kazooie: (worried for Banjo) Banjo.

Ralph: 8. 7.

Tooty starts shedding a lot of tears.

Ralph: 6. 5. 4.

Mumbo: (closing his eyes) Mumbo can't watch.

Ralph: 3. 2.

Optimus breaks out from underground and starts shooting at the humans. And the humans start shooting. Tooty sees the robot and which scares her more.

Optimus: Banjo! Get out of here!

Ralph gets off Banjo and starts running to Optimus. Kazooie gets out of the bag and flies back in the house. Banjo runs to Tooty and grabs her hand.

Banjo: Come on!

Banjo and Tooty start running while Optimus is fighting the humans. Kazooie comes out with Banjo's backpack and follows Banjo and Tooty. They run to Mumbo and set him free.

Banjo: Come on! We gotta get out of here!

Mumbo follows Banjo and the rest leaving Optimus in battle with the humans. The humans shoot out their harpoons and tie Optimus down.

Optimus: Raaagggh!

Ralph walks towards him.

Ralph: Optimus Prime. We've been looking all over for you.

Optimus: Ralph Wicks.

Ralph: (gasp in sarcasm) You remembered my name. You didn't think I would find you here, did you?

Optimus: I will kill you for this!

Ralph: (joking around) But you're an Autobot. Autobots don't kill humans, do they? Oh wait, One did. And that Autobot is you. Remember Harold Attinger?

Optimus: Attinger tried to kill me. I had no choice.

Ralph: So you decided you wanted to join the bad transformer team called what were they again?

Optimus: (angry) I would never work for the Decepticons!

Ralph: You know Optimus. I think it's time I put you down. (to his men) Do it, men!

His men hop on top of Optimus to take out his core but Optimus gets his sword and cuts his way out.

Ralph: Fire!

His team fires at Optimus dodging the bullets and transforming to his vehicle form. Meanwhile, Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, and Mumbo continue running.

Mumbo: What we do now?

Kazooie: That is what I call exercise. We should do this again.

Banjo: Not helping, Kazooie.

Tooty clings to Banjo when he notices how scared she is.

Banjo: I'm so sorry. You didn't have to see that.

Tooty: What was that monster?

Banjo: (preparing to explain) Okay. That is a giant robot named Optimus Prime. He crashlanded here to hide from those people that were attacking us.

Tooty: Are you telling me that thing you got from Bottles' yard is a robot?

Banjo: Yes.

Tooty: Why didn't you tell me?

Banjo: I didn't want to scare you.

Optimus arrives in speed and opens the door.

Optimus: Get in! Hurry!

Tooty: I don't want to go in there.

Banjo: You have to get in there. He's gonna get us out of here.

Banjo and the rest get inside Optimus.

Optimus: Hang on!

Optimus drives off in speed to get away from the humans.

Kazooie: (panting from the crazy scene) So, I'm guessing those are the humans you were talking about. They're the ones after you. No wonder! It's all your fault!

Optimus: I have no time to argue about that, Kazooie!

Tooty leans her head on Banjo's lap. Banjo puts her paw on her head.

Banjo: It's okay. It's all over now.


	7. Return of the Decepticons

Chapter Seven: Return of the Decepticons

Optimus continues driving, Mumbo starts shaking.

Mumbo: Mumbo must have water.

Kazooie: Chill out, Mumbo. It's okay, now. They won't find us for long.

Mumbo: Mumbo hope bird right.

Banjo: We're not sure who's right! What's more important is keeping this family safe from those monsters!

Mumbo looks out the window.

Banjo: We all know those humans will still be looking for us. We're not going home right now because of that. We're staying at Bottles' place.

Mumbo: Mumbo don't think Mole like him.

Banjo: What are talking about? You've been playing Poker with me and him. I think you were just pissing him off from the time when...

Something hit Optimus causing the four of them to fly around the cockpit.

Mumbo: Humans back!

Kazooie: Optimus! What's going on?!

Optimus: Hide! Hurry!

Banjo: Go, go! Out!

Banjo and the group escape Optimus as he drives off toward evil alien vehicles approaching him.

Mumbo: More monsters!

The evil robots start shooting at Optimus as he starts dodging the shots and turns around to face them by transforming into his robot form. The evil leader transforms into his robot form as well and begins to speak.

Evil Robot: Optimus!

Optimus: Galvatron!

Optimus goes into combat against Galvatron.

Galvatron: Decepticons! Attack!

The rest of the Decepticons start shooting at Banjo and his group.

Banjo: Go! Go!

They start running from the evil robots as they start firing. Mumbo dodges the bullets. Optimus strikes Galvatron with his sword but no dent has occurred. Galvatron punches Optimus facedown.

Galvatron: Five Decepticons against one Autobot! That is why you can't defeat me!

Optimus: I have more than you think.

Optimus screams in rage and fights back. One Decepticon named Two-Heads starts chasing the little animals running.

Two-Heads: You mice cannot hide from me!

Banjo continues grabbing Tooty's hand to get away from the Decepticon. Then, they get to where the monster can't find them. Kazooie looks around noticing Mumbo has disappeared.

Kazooie: Where's Mumbo?

Banjo looks around.

Banjo: (realizing) Oh, no.

The two-headed robot starts searching for Banjo, Kazooie, and Tooty.

Banjo: Get down.

Two-Heads continues searching. Meanwhile, another Decepticon named Junkheap continues searching for Mumbo hiding under a rock.

Mumbo: (panicking) Find happy place. Find happy place.

Junkheap continues searching. Mumbo accidently steps on a stick causing it to break letting Junkheap hear and find Mumbo causing him to run. Junkheap starts chasing him down and firing at him. The battle between Optimus and Galvatron continues. Optimus begins to stab him but Galvatron grabs his hand.

Galvatron: You don't deserve this planet! You deserve your time in hell!

Optimus: Then, I'm taking you with me!

Optimus throws him to the ground and tries to body slam him but Galvatron dodges and kicks Optimus to a giant rock causing it to break into pieces and cave in on him. Galvatron starts walking to find Banjo and the rest. Mumbo continues running from Junkheap and finally lost him.

Mumbo: (panting)

Mumbo finally gets on the road. Then he sees Banjo.

Mumbo: Bear! Over here!

Banjo, Tooty and Kazooie see Mumbo waving.

Banjo: Mumbo! Don't worry! We'll be right over there!

Mumbo: Mumbo come down there!

Mumbo starts walking and then Galvatron appears behind him. Banjo widens his eyes as he begins to shoot Mumbo.

Banjo: Mumbo! Look out!

Mumbo turns around and sees Galvatron who shoots Mumbo away.

Banjo: (shocked) MUMBO!

Mumbo now becomes nothing but bones. Kazooie covers Tooty's eyes the moment he killed Mumbo. His bones disintegrate in a pile of ashes. Galvatron starts marching towards Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty.

Banjo: Go! Go! Go!

Galvatron prepares to shoot the bear but Optimus stops him to get back into combat. Banjo starts running. Optimus continues fighting Galvatron. Galvatron knocks him to the ground and pins him down.

Galvatron: You're lucky... I didn't come to kill you.

Optimus: You killed one of the creatures on this planet!

Galvatron: It is a Decepticon's work that has to be done.

Galvatron gets off of him.

Galvatron: I'll let you live today. But you will die in time, Prime.

Optimus: It's not over, Galvatron.

Galvatron: (calling) Decepticons! Retreat!

Galvatron and the rest of the Decepticons leave the planet. Optimus watches them leave because it's not like them to leave a planet. Sometime around nighttime, Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty camp out in the woods feeling sad about Mumbo.

Kazooie: (with tears) We just left him there.

Banjo: I know. (drinking his water)

Banjo notices Tooty sobbing, too. So he sits right next to him.

Banjo: Are you okay?

Tooty: What does it look like? You couldn't even save him?

Banjo: He gave his life to save ours. We owe him that. (sigh) We're all gonna miss, though.

Kazooie: We should've left that monster at the junkyard. It's all his fault we're in this mess.

Banjo: Kazooie, he didn't mean to get us into this.

Optimus joins the camp.

Banjo: What the hell was that thing?

Optimus: That was Galvatron. Leader of the Decepticons. They must've followed the humans when they were searching for me. Kazooie was right. All this was my fault.

Banjo: It's no one's fault, Optimus.

Optimus: (head down) I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend back there.

Banjo: He was our best friend. We cared a lot about him. There was nothing you could've done to save him.

Optimus activates his radio transmitter to call the Autobots.

Banjo: Are they on their way?

Optimus: Still no sign.

Banjo: We'll stay at Bottles' house til the humans and the Decepticons leave.

Optimus hopes so for Banjo's sake.


	8. Home for the Homeless

Chapter Eight: Home for the Homeless

Ralph and his team start searching for Optimus and his animal friends.

Frog: Sir, we found a disintegrated body. It's the creature that was our lead to Optimus.

Ralph: No worries for that. We just need the bear to help us now.

Trudog: I think the Decepticons have been here.

Ralph: (noticing all the damage of the trees) This looks like Decepticon action. But they can help us find Optimus.

Trudog: I think we're helping them.

Ralph: (rolling his eyes) Whatever! Everyone just keep searching!

Meanwhile, Banjo and the rest arrive to Bottles' house. Bottles steps outside and notices them.

Banjo: Bottles. Please tell me this is a good time.

Bottles: Uh, sure? And why is the monster here?

Banjo: We need to stay for a while.

Bottles: (confused) Wait, you mean stay here?

Banjo: Yes. Please let us in and we'll tell you.

Bottles: (sigh) Get in here.

Banjo: Thank you. (to Optimus) Optimus, can you go around the back?

Optimus goes around. Banjo, Kazooie, and Tooty step in.

Bottles: So, what's going on?

Banjo: We're being hunted down by humans because of Optimus.

Bottles: Humans?

Kazooie: They're creatures from Planet Earth.

Bottles: You mean the ones that Optimus was talking about?

Kazooie: It was his fault.

Banjo: (annoyed) What part of "he didn't mean to" didn't you understand?

Kazooie: He's the one causing us to be homeless.

Banjo: We're not homeless. We're just staying away from home for a while. We're not safe if we're at my house. The humans are surrounding it. And we're also being attacked by evil robots which is the worst.

Bottles: Define worst?

Banjo: Okay. The humans captured Mumbo in order to get to me because I had Optimus hidden. They tried to kill me. Optimus stopped them and these other robots called... Descendicons?

Kazooie: (correcting Banjo) I think he said "Decepticons".

Banjo: Decepticons. (to Kazooie) Thank you, Captain Smart. (back to Bottles) So, we saved Mumbo and we got separated during the chase.

Kazooie: He could've stayed here with us.

Bottles: (concerned) So, where is Mumbo, now?

Banjo: The Decepticons... (nervous to say) ... (begins to say it) ... they killed him.

Bottles: (shocked) What?! Mumbo's dead?!

Bottles gets up and walks around after hearing this shocking news.

Bottles: (sigh) Crap, I don't believe this.

Banjo: Mumbo saved our lives by giving his.

Bottles: (sigh) That monster has got to go.

Banjo: He will. But he has to stay on this planet until all this is over or we're all dead because of the humans and the Decepticons.

Mrs. Bottles comes in.

Mrs. Bottles: Bottles. I thought you got rid of that nasty thing in our yard?

Banjo: (sigh) Crap. Should we show her?

Bottles: (sigh) Okay, honey. (getting up) I need to come to the backyard with me.

Bottles' wife follows him to the backyard.

Banjo: Optimus. I think it's safe to transform.

Optimus starts transforming to his robot form to meet Bottles' wife. The wife's jaw dropped as she saw him.

Optimus: It is an honor to meet you.

Mrs. Bottles blacks out and passes out.

Kazooie: (glaring at Banjo) You think it's safe, huh?

Banjo: Me and my big mouth.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Bottles wakes up and sees Optimus again and tries not to scream.

Banjo: It's okay. He's a friend.

Optimus: I didn't mean to scare you Mrs. Bottles.

Mrs. Bottles: (stuttering) You... You can talk.

Optimus: I've learned every languages through every planet. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots.

Mrs. Bottles: Well, it's nice to meet you,... Optimus. (to Bottles) Can I please go back inside?

Bottles: It's okay. He's not going to hurt us.

Kazooie: We, homeless animals, will stay for a while.

Banjo: (annoyed) Again, we're not homeless.

Kazooie: You said we can't live in our house anymore .

Banjo: No, I said we can't stay in our house for a while because of this invasion. We gotta wait for the rest of the Autobots to get.

Tooty comes outside.

Tooty: Mrs. Bottles, do you have anything to eat?

Mrs. Bottles: Sure, dear.

Mrs. Bottles follows her to the kitchen.

Kazooie: Will your rival robots be back? They did leave, didn't they?

Optimus: Yes, but something's not right. It seems they will bring an army to your planet. We must not let your world share the same fate as Cybertron did.

Kazooie: Sounds like war is coming.

Optimus: No, not war, it's worse.

Kazooie: Well, I still think it's a war, metalhead.

Banjo: Kazooie, stop it.

Bottles: How long will you guys be staying here?

Banjo: I don't know. It depends on whether the humans are still around. And the decepticons.

Bottles: Okay, well I'll get the couches cleared up for you guys.

Banjo: Thank you, Bottles.

Bottles heads back inside.


	9. Village of the Jinjos

Chapter Nine: Village of the Jinjos

A few hours later, Banjo and his friends arrive to Jinjo Village to visit King Jingaling. They enter his temple and find the king sitting on his throne.

King: Ah! Banjo, Kazooie, and... (forgot the names) I forgot y'all.

Banjo: Your highness, you know Tooty. My sister.

King: Wow! She's grown!

Bottles: You remember me as Bottles, don't you?

King: How can I forget?

Kazooie: As least you remember my name.

King: So, what brings you to our land?

Banjo: Well, we thought you could help us. But, we're not sure if you'd believe us if we told you.

King: Go on?

Banjo: Okay, what do you know about humans?

King: (thinking) I've never seen a human before. I don't know what they are.

Banjo: Okay, how about alien robots that transform into vehicles?

King faces Banjo as he mentioned that.

King: Come again?

Banjo: Can you come outside, please?

King Jingaling follows Banjo and noticed Optimus's vehicle form. The king gets surprised he found it.

King: That... That thing fell from the sky.

Banjo: (surprised) You've seen these before.

King: Yeah, we thought it was a meteor at first. But this was a giant ball made of steel and it transformed into that.

Banjo: Okay, but it was like this?

Optimus starts transforming which surprises the king as he watches him finish his transforming.

Banjo: King Jingaling? Meet Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots.

King: Wow! I don't believe it! (to Optimus) Do you mind if I...?

Optimus nods his head. The king takes a feel of the metal foot.

King: Magnificent! This is incredible! A real live talking machine! It's a great honor to meet you, Optimus Prime!

Optimus: The honor is mine.

King: I have never met any living organism like you. I shouldn't have left you at that junkyard.

Bottles: (overheard and reacts) Wait, it was you that put that crap in my backyard?

Banjo: Bottles, do not threaten the king. He might execute you.

King: What brings you to our planet?

Optimus: The humans are on this planet hunting me down. As well as Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons. The greatest threat.

King: Decepticons? You mean like evil robots?

Optimus: That is correct.

All the Jinjos come out of their homes and notice Optimus and start walking towards him.

Optimus: Are these your kind?

King: Yes, these are Jinjos. They're the ones that found you crashlanded here.

Optimus kneels down to him.

Optimus: It is an honor to meet you. My name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. And I thank you for rescuing me.

Kazooie: Metalhead! We were the ones who adopted you!

Banjo: Stop it, Kazooie!

Banjo walks by Optimus' side.

Banjo: These are very harmless creatures. Maybe you should be their guardian sometime.

Optimus: Thanks. But I leave their king as their guardian.

King: You know, Optimus. You are more than welcome to stay.

Optimus: I can't stay. I'm being hunted down by the humans and the Decepticons. And I fear something worse is about to happen.

Banjo: Let us fight with you. We saved you, you saved us. And I think it's best if we help each other. What do you think?

Optimus doesn't seem sure about this idea.

Banjo: If you fight on your own in this situation, it's not gonna be any good.

Optimus: Just be sure you know what you're doing.

Banjo: Don't worry.

Banjo turns and notices Tooty is gone.

Banjo: Tooty?

Banjo starts searching for Tooty.

Banjo: Tooty?

Banjo hears a cry coming from inside the king's temple. Banjo walks in and finds her in the corner crying.

Banjo: Tooty. What's wrong?

Tooty: (crying) I'm scared, Banjo.

Banjo: No need to be afraid of him. I know it's tough now that Mumbo...

Tooty: No, it's not about the monsters. (sniffs) It's... (sniffs) I have been keeping secrets from you.

Banjo: About what?

Tooty: (crying in fear of getting in trouble) I'm scared to tell you.

Banjo: Hey. Look at me.

Tooty looks at Banjo.

Tooty: Remember when I told you about Kova?

Banjo: What about him?

Tooty: You asked me how old he was. He's... your age.

Banjo's jaw drops because what he just heard.

Banjo: Excuse me? 22?

Tooty knew she would be in trouble.

Banjo: You're 10 years old and you're telling me your boyfriend's 22?

Tooty: I didn't know what to tell you.

Banjo: Tooty! It's dangerous to be with someone that age! What got you thinking of this?!

Tooty: I don't know. (sobbing getting worse)

Banjo: You don't know?! He could've touched you!

Tooty: He was really nice.

Banjo: It doesn't matter! You can't... (moving on) We're not done with this conversation!

Banjo runs back outside and finds Kazooie standing by the entrance.

Kazooie: (angry with him) I heard you yelling at her again.

Banjo: You really need to stop eavesdropping.

Kazooie: I'd like to talk to her.

Banjo: No. Just leave her alone.

The young Jinjo's begin talking to Optimus.

Young Jinjo #1: Can you transform into a plane?

Young Jinjo #2: How about a boat?

Young Jinjo #3: Or a helicopter!

Optimus: (laugh) Easy, kids. I can only transform into one vehicle programmed into my system.

Young Jinjo #2: How you switch from vehicle to another?

Mother Jinjo: Okay, children. Let's leave Mr. Optimus alone for the night. Bedtime.

Banjo sits right next to Optimus.

Banjo: I see you have a way with children.

Optimus notices Banjo sitting next to him.

Optimus: Yeah. I saved a lot of human children on Earth.

Banjo: (beginning to ask a question) Optimus. I'm just curious. Do some humans trust you?

Optimus: Not all humans on Earth turned against me after Chicago got destroyed.

Banjo: What got half of the humans turned against?

Optimus: (sighs in sadness) I had a old friend who was a Prime like myself and who also was an Autobot. There was a war a long time ago that caused him to crashland to the moon above Earth. I watched his ship fall. He was already dead. Many decades ago, I brought him back to life with the Matrix of Leadership. It is the only thing in the universe that can bring a transformer back to life. A couple days later, he betrayed me by making a deal with the Decepticon leader.

Banjo: Galvatron?

Optimus: Megatron. The original leader of the Decepticons.

Banjo: So, who's the Prime you're talking about?

Optimus: His name was Sentinel. He had hundreds of pillars that could bring back our planet. But he used them to bring Cybertron to Earth's atmosphere. (sigh) I wish I didn't have to kill him.

Banjo feels his pain.

Banjo: You did what you had to do save the humans.

Optimus: Have you ever had a situation like this before?

Banjo: Yeah. But this wasn't as bad as yours. A witch kidnapped by little sister and I had to stop her from stealing her beauty... (feeling embarrassed) You know what? I better not talk about it.

Banjo sees how dark it is.

Banjo: We should go back to Bottles' house.

Banjo stands up while Optimus transforms back to his truck form. Banjo hops in. A few minutes later, Banjo sits at the table reading a book and Tooty comes out of the kid's room to talk to him.

Tooty: Banjo?

Banjo sees Tooty.

Tooty: Can I talk to you?

Banjo: Yeah. Come here. (pulling a chair for her)

Tooty: (sitting down) I wanna apologize about today. I didn't mean to make you mad.

Banjo: (resting his paw on her shoulder) Tooty. I wasn't mad. I was just worried that you would think of something like this. I also want you understand that grown bears at that age, you don't know them. You are 10 years old and this Kova character is my age. Adult bears are strangers. But the thing I am proud of you for is that you finally decided to tell the truth. You were honest. You were brave enough. But the way I was at you, I only reason I reacted that way is because... What if he would've kidnapped you? Or what if he would've touched you in an uncomfortable way?

Tooty feels that Banjo is right.

Banjo: You know I still love you, right?

Tooty nods.

Banjo: Okay. You okay, now?

Tooty nods again.

Banjo: Okay. Well, I'll see you in the morning. (kisses her forehead) Goodnight.

Tooty: Goodnight.

Tooty walks back into the room. Banjo gets back to reading his book.


	10. Return of the Autobots

Chapter Ten: Return of the Autobots

Two days later, the human soldiers continue their search for Optimus and the bear.

Frog: (to Ralph) You just got served by a talking bear.

Ralph: Shut up. This is important. We gotta find Optimus Prime and shut him down. Starting with his animal friends.

The Decepticons arrive and stand by.

Galvatron: We wish to assist you, Wicks.

Ralph: Well, hello to you, too. Look tinman. We appreciate for offer. But we humans can handle it.

Galvatron: You don't know Optimus like I do. Without my help, your mission may not be complete.

Ralph: Are you actually the Decepticon leader?

Galvatron: Indeed. But I am also a disciple to my great master.

Ralph: Can he stop all this?

Galvatron: He is one of Optimus' kind.

Ralph: Take us to him.

Galvatron: As you wish. This way. And leave your men. I only need you.

Ralph's team look at him like he's crazy.

Ralph: It's okay, guys. I know what I'm doing.

Meanwhile, Banjo wakes up and smells something delicious.

Banjo: (sniffing with joy and exhales) I smell food.

Bottles: Banjo. My wife's making pancakes.

Banjo: And bacon?

Bottles: (laugh) You and your nose.

A moment later, Banjo, Tooty, and Kazooie sit at the table and eat.

Bottles: So, now that we're all going to miss Mumbo, I figured we should go to his funeral.

Banjo: (disgusted) We're not looking at a body that is nothing but ashes.

Bottles: Just saying.

Tooty: Banjo? When is this going to be over?

Banjo: Soon, sis. Soon.

Kazooie: Define soon.

Banjo: (aggravated) Just... soon. Okay?

Kazooie shakes his in aggravation.

Banjo: I have an idea. Bottles. Why don't you come with us? We could use your help in this battle.

Bottles: I'm not getting killed again.

Banjo: Then, wear an armor. For bear's sake, at least help us.

Bottles: Banjo. I can't fight. You saw where my body us.

Kazooie uses gestures to Bottles signalling him to shut up.

Bottles: (realixing his wife shouldn't hear this) Oh, right.

Banjo: Look, Optimus just needs our help. We asked to join and he accepted. You were there.

Bottles: Well, I know I was there. I'm just not sure to be involved this. How do I know he won't let me die again?

Banjo: You're just gonna have to trust him.

Bottles: I never said I didn't trust him.

Optimus remains outside when finally his radio starts going off. Banjo and the rest hear it going off and they step outside and find Optimus in his truck form. He opens the door for them.

Banjo: I think he's on to something.

A moment later, Optimus remains on the road with Banjo and his friends riding. Banjo notices four shooting objects from the sky. Optimus pulls in the field and opens the door telling them to hop out. Banjo and his friends hop out and notice four vehicles coming forward. One yellow vehicle, a giant vehicle, a green car, and a blue car, pull over and begin transforming. Banjo and his friends watch them transform and realize they must be the Autobots. They complete their transformation.

Optimus: Banjo. Kazooie. Tooty. Bottles. This is my Autobot team. Meet Drift.

Drift: Greetings, furry friend.

Kazooie: Hi. Nice to meet you.

Optimus: Crosshair.

Crosshair: I never thought that an animal would talk on this planet.

Optimus: Hound.

Hound: Sup!

Optimus: And finally. Our long trusted friend. Bumblebee.

Bumblebee: (Mario) It's a me (children's song) Bumblebee.

Banjo gets impressed about the Autobots.

Banjo: It sure is a pleasure to meet you guys.

Hound: Where's that Galvatron? I'm gonna teach that son of a...

Optimus: Hound. Language.

Hound: Sorry.

Tooty: Are you here to help us?

Crosshair: (sarcastic) No, we're here to eat your honey. (to truth) Of course, we're here to help.

Optimus: Go easy on her, Crosshair. She's only 10.

Bumblebee kneels down to Tooty.

Bumblebee: (Han Solo) How are you?

Tooty: (nervous) I'm good.

Bumblebee: (McGruff) It's okay to be afraid.

Tooty: (curious) Why are you changing voices?

Optimus: His vocal chords were damaged in battle long ago. He talks through his radio.

Banjo: Oh! Well. Bumblebee, I think we could you as our back up. (to Optimus) If it's okay with you.

Optimus: He's helped many humans on Earth. That is his job.

Bottles: No offense. How can you guys help us when I'm this size?

Optimus: You're just going to have to trust us.

Bottles: Well, it's the funniest that's ever happened to me.

Banjo: Bottles!

Bottles faces Banjo.

Banjo: They don't need to know. Drop it. (facing Autobots) When you said something worse is comin, what exactly did you mean?

Crosshair: You mean you don't know?

Banjo: No. Optimus brought it up.

Crosshair: So you have heard.

Banjo: (confused) About what?

Crosshair: You mean haven't heard.

Banjo: (impatient) About what?!

Crosshair: About the bird.

Hound: (realizing) Oh, god!

Banjo: What?

Kazooie: Is it about me?

Optimus: Wait for it.

Crosshair: It's about the bird. You don't know about the bird?

Kazooie: You're asking me this because?

Crosshair: Because everybody knows that the bird is the word. (singing) Well, the bird bird bird b-bird's the word. Well, the bird bird bird, the bird's the world. Optimus don't you know about the bird. Because everybody knows that the bird is the word.

While Crosshair is still singing, Optimus signals Bumblebee to shut him up. Bumblebee walks to him and punches him.

Crosshair: Ow!

Optimus: Next time, I'm bringing ductape.

Banjo: (back to the subject) Anyway, about something being worse?

Optimus: There is a presence I have felt the moment I woke up on your field. Something I've not felt since...

Banjo: Since what?

Optimus: I don't know. I fear there is something on this planet that shouldn't exist here.

Kazooie: Yeah, like you.

Banjo: (annoyed) Okay. Kazooie! Seriously! You're really starting to piss me off! (back to Optimus) So whatever this thing is, it could be dangerous.

Bumblebee: (Bryan Cranston on Godzilla 2014) You have no idea what's coming!

Banjo: It's worse than worse, isn't it?

Drift: Optimus, I sense it, too.

Optimus: (to his Autobot team) We must earn the help from Banjo. He will be teaming up with us. We owe him this. We must do what we can to save this planet. Or the Decepticons will demolish it one by one.

Bumblebee: (Fox McCloud from Star Fox Adventures) Let's do it!

Crosshair: Wait, Optimus. Are we certain Galvatron is the one behind this?

Optimus: That's what I'm afraid of.

Hound: (dumping his cigar) Yeah, it sounds like he's working for someone to demolish a planet like this.

Optimus: But we don't know who he's working for. But I fear someone built something on this planet that should no longer exist. There is something not right.

Bumblebee: (Jim Carrey on the Mask) Uh-oh.

Banjo: Maybe we should check it out.

Optimus: We shall find the answers on this planet immediately. Autobots! Transform!

They all start transforming into their vehicle form.

Banjo: We'll ride in Bumblebee.

Bottles: I'm staying here.

Banjo: (sarcastic) So, you can stranded out here? I don't think so. (opens the back passenger door) Get in.

Bottles: (walking towards the car) Who said you're the boss?


	11. The Fallen Shall Rise Again

Chapter Eleven: The Fallen Shall Rise Again

Meanwhile above the planet's atmosphere while alien ships remain, Ralph follows Galvatron to where he's leading them.

Galvatron: I'm sure you are aware of the Egyptian incident.

Ralph: I don't really recall.

Galvatron leads him to the throne and opens the door for him.

Galvatron: After you.

Ralph prepares the march in and Galvatron magnetizes his guns.

Galvatron: You won't need them.

Ralph forgets about the weapons and continues walking.

Galvatron: Lieutenant Wicks. May I present to you. The Fallen.

Ralph sees the giant robot sitting at his throne. The Fallen stands up and kneels down to his level.

Fallen: I've been looking forward for a human to work with us.

Ralph: It's my duty, sir.

Fallen: You're not afraid of me. You seem stronger than you look.

Ralph: You something, pal. You do look familiar. You know, when you made that announcement on our televisions on Earth. I felt how pissed off you were about this. You know, I could've found the kid and handed him over to you. That way you could just get your job done. When I saw you turn on that machine on Egypt, I thought to myself "Maybe I could just make him deal so he doesn't blow up the sun."

Fallen: My work is not yet complete. My revenge is getting stronger now that Galvatron has revived me. I could make this planet dark forever.

Ralph: So you got a machine down there. I'll let you destroy that. But we don't need you destroying Earth's sun. If you just destroy the sun above this planet and you leave ours alone, maybe can understand each other.

Fallen: (laugh) I like this human. Galvatron. Leave us. But leave his weapons in here.

Galvatron: But master...

Fallen: It's alright.

Galvatron leaves Ralph's weapons in the room. They continue their conversation.

Ralph: Now, what's our plan.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee takes Banjo and his friends on the road. Banjo sees Tooty sleep on the passenger side. Kazooie joins him watching her sleep.

Kazooie: I guess I was wrong about you. You are a good brother.

Banjo: (smiles) She's been dating bears my age.

Kazooie faces him as she hears that.

Banjo: That's what I was yelling at her about back there. I didn't mean it, though.

Kazooie: You were just trying to protect her.

Banjo nods.

Kazooie: You know, maybe it's time you understand her more.

Banjo faces her.

Banjo: But I do.

Kazooie: No, I mean a lot more. She just recently turned 10. Maybe, it's time you let her make her own decision.

Banjo: Kazooie.

Kazooie: I'm serious. She's growing up. She's not your baby sister anymore.

Banjo: But she's still my sister.

Kazooie: I said she's not a baby. You don't need to baby her more often.

Banjo isn't sure.

Kazooie: I know it's a tough thing to think of. You should really think about it.

Banjo: I don't know, Kaz. Our parents wouldn't want me thinking about this.

Kazooie: They would want you to understand growing up.

Banjo: I do understand.

Kazooie: I'm sorry. So what's the bear's name?

Banjo: His name is Kova.

Kazooie: And he is how old?

Banjo: 22. Like me. That's why I don't trust him, Kazooie. I never met him, but I still don't trust him because of his age. Though, I was hard on her.

Kazooie puts her wing on his shoulder.

Kazooie: There's no need to be hard on yourself.

Kazooie takes her wing off his should and prepares to go to sleep. Banjo watches Bumblebee concentrate on the road for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, back on the Fallen's ship,...

Fallen: Are you ready?

Ralph: I'm ready, Fallen.

Fallen takes out an ancient stone and hands it to Ralph.

Ralph: And this is?

Fallen: The Matrix the Leadership. I had some of my crew program it to have a tracking device to the Star Harvester's location. Then contact me with your communicator.

Ralph: Will I need my men?

Fallen: You may need your men.

Ralph: Don't worry, sir. I won't let you down.

Ralph starts walking towards the door.


	12. Autobots at Showdown

Chapter Twelve: Autobots at Showdown

The next morning, the Autobots arrive at Showdown Town. Banjo and his friends hop out to inform Optimus.

Banjo: Optimus. I need you to stay put. I mean stay out of sight. You have no idea how this town would react.

Optimus: What about our mission?

Banjo: We're doing that by having you stay put.

Optimus: (sigh) Please hurry.

Banjo: Look the humans and the Decepticons won't find us here. We're gonna stay here for a while. Okay? All I'm asking is for you to stay out of sight. Please. Kazooie, you have to watch them.

Kazooie: I'm not their robotsitter.

Banjo: You are for now.

Optimus: (impatient) Banjo. We hardly have much time.

Banjo: Trust me. Tooty. Bottles. You two come with me.

Bottles and Tooty follow Banjo into the town. Bumblebee transforms.

Bumblebee: (Bugs Bunny) What a maroon!

Kazooie: Yeah. Tell me about it.

Bumblebee: (Leonardo Ninja Turtle) Hey! (Green Day) She (Back to Leonardo) Speaks English.

Kazooie: I'm just getting used to your speech.

Bumblebee: (Elvis Presley) Thank you. Thank you very much.

Kazooie A bird hanging with five giant robots. I never thought it would go like this.

Hound: Yeah. Crosshair's been around bunnies a lot.

Crosshair: But they adore me!

Hound: Which makes you gay!

Optimus: Hound, there's nothing wrong with being gay.

Drift: I cannot stand gay robots.

Optimus: Drift! What did I just say?

Hound: Optimus. Please tell me your not gay.

Optimus: I'm straight.

Hound: Phew. That was close.

Crosshair: Kazooie. Are you a lesbian?

Kazooie: (disgusted) Ew! No!

Crosshair: Have you ever made love to a robot?

Kazooie: (more disgusted) God! Stay away from me!

Meanwhile in the town, Banjo, Tooty, and Bottles start searching for a place to stay.

Tooty: Look! Apples!

Banjo: (chasing after her) Tooty, wait!

Banjo stops her.

Banjo: Where do you think you're going?

Tooty: I'm hungry.

Banjo: You just ate a bowl of cereal on the way.

Tooty: That wasn't enough.

Bottles: Since when did we have cereal while riding Bumblebee?

Banjo: He's got a fridge under the back seat.

Bottles: Weird.

Banjo: I guess he keeps it for passengers whenever they're hungry.

Bottles: Anyway, where do you think we should stay?

Banjo: Any place that's not outside in the alley. That's for sure.

Back with Kazooie and the Autobots,...

Kazooie: Bumblebee, do you have any good songs on that radio?

Bumblebee nods.

Kazooie: Can you play me a good song?

Bumblebee nods and turns on the music and plays "Heat of the Moment" by Asia. Kazooie finds it really catchy.

Kazooie: I like this song.

Crosshair: You'll love Asia. Earth's music.

Kazooie dances to it.

Crosshair: (singing) Heat of the moment x3

Back to Banjo and the other two,...

Bottles: (aggravated) We have searched all over town and there is not a single place to stay. Notta. Zip.

Banjo: Relax, Bottles. It's gonna be a while til the Decepticons ever find this place.

Tooty: What if they come?

Banjo: We'll have to find another place to stay.

Tooty: There may not be another place to stay.

Banjo: Tooty. Stop talking like that. We're gonna be okay. I promise.

Bottles: Banjo!

Banjo faces Bottles and notices a hotel with more vacancy.

Banjo: (smiles) Hallelujah!

Bottles: Wait. Money.

Banjo: Don't worry. I have some.

Banjo, Bottles, and Tooty enter the hotel and meet the manager.

Banjo: Hi. Two rooms.

Manager takes Banjo's credit card.

Bottles: You carry credit cards?

Banjo: Why are you obsessing over everything?

Manager: Okay, are you two on your honeymoon?

Banjo: (confused) Huh?

Manager: Not to brag. But you're a dad, and (pointing to Tooty) that your daughter and the mole must be your husband.

Banjo: Dude! Stop being a prick and do your job! And by the way, I'm not gay! And this is my sister! And this is a friend of mine!

Manager: You're not the first customer that's growled at me.

Around night time, Banjo steps outside in the deck in the hotel room.

Tooty: Banjo?

Banjo: Yes, sis?

Tooty: When is mom and dad ever coming home?

Banjo knew she would ask this question and he figures it's time she knows the truth.

Banjo: Tooty. There's something you need to know.

Tooty: About what?

Banjo: You know that mom and dad have been gone for years, right? Remember when they left when you were 5?

Tooty nods.

Banjo: Well, they were... (gulps) Tooty, mom and dad are not coming home.

Tooty's jaw drops as she starts to get emotion.

Tooty: What do you mean not coming home?

Banjo: They were... caught in a blizzard... (sigh) and they tried to find a place to hibernate and survive but a giant avalanche come down and... (trying hard to tell her)

Tooty starts shedding tears.

Tooty: (sobbing) When were you going to tell me?

Banjo: You were too young to know.

Tooty: You kept it all a secret?! I trusted you that they'd come back and you lied to me?!

Banjo: I just didn't want to upset you!

Tooty: (sobbing and running out the door) Just get away from me!

Banjo: Tooty! Tooty!

Tooty runs outside in the alley crying. Banjo runs outside to find her.

Banjo: (calling) Tooty! Tooty?!

Meanwhile with Ralph and his team in the Rocket Queen, he shows the team the map of the universe.

Trudog: Wait, you're making a deal with the Fallen.

Ralph: Look. He wants Optimus dead as much as we do. But our mission is to take this Matrix of Leadership, and locate the Star Harvester which is hidden on this planet somewhere. When this energon source starts blinking, that means the machine is hidden closer.

Frog: Wait, this thing is a tracking device?

Ralph nods.

Frog: So, you're saying the faster this thing goes, this closer the Star Harvester is.

Ralph: That's correct. The Fallen has asked us to do him this favor.

Lizard: Wait, what about the bear and his bird friend?

Ralph: If we find the bear, he's our lead to Optimus Prime. Again. I understand no one's had any sleep since we got here. So, why don't we all call it a night?

Snake: I'm already tired anyway.

Ralph: All right. Let's get some shut eye.

Meanwhile, Tooty is still in the alley crying. Then a couple of gangster bears come out and march towards her.

Gangster Bear #1: What's the matter, little bear?

Tooty notices the bears and gets scared.

Tooty: Who are you?

Gangster Bear #2: Aw! You lost your mommy?

Tooty: (scared) Get away from me!

Gangster Bear #1: Take this one, Louie!

Louie: My pleasure.

Tooty begins to escape and Louie grabs her.

Tooty: Let me go!

Louie: I got her, Jack!

Jack: I'll get the bag!

Tooty: Put me down! Banjo!

Banjo hears Tooty.

Tooty: (calling for help) Banjo!

Banjo: Tooty!

Banjo starts running and finds the two bears torturing her.

Banjo: Hey! Let her go!

Jack and Louie see Banjo and put Tooty in the bag.

Jack: Let's get out of here!

Banjo: NO!

Banjo starts chasing after them. Tooty starts struggling to get out of the bag.

Tooty: Banjo! Help me!

Banjo: Hang on!

The two bears get to where Banjo can't find them and dump Tooty out. Tooty gets really scared of the bears. Banjo finds the bears torturing her.

Jack: Hold her, Louie!

Louie holds Tooty as Jack prepares to drop his pants. Banjo jumps him and attacks him.

Banjo: You leave her alone!

Banjo punches him multiples times and grabs him.

Banjo: (growls) You think you can torture my sister that like that?! Drop your pants in front of her?!

Louie: Don't worry, Jack. I'll do it.

Banjo sees Louie prepare to drop his pants and then Bumblebee arrives and attacks the gangster bears and fires at them.

Banjo: Bumblebee! No!

Tooty runs to Banjo and takes his hand and watches Bumblebee continue attacking.

Banjo: Bumblebee! Stop!

Bumblebee stops as Banjo commanded.

Banjo: Just let them go!

Jack and Louie get scared of the giant robot. Bumblebee looks at the bears once more and gets closer to them.

Bumblebee: Boo.

Jack and Louie scream and run away. Bumblebee walks towards Banjo.

Banjo: I told you to stay hidden.

Bumblebee: (Han Solo) It's not my fault.

Banjo: You're right. I know who to blame.

Banjo carries Tooty back to the hotel and puts her back on the bed and begins to talk to her as they enter the room.

Tooty: I know what you're gonna say and I'm sorry I ran away like that.

Banjo: You saw what I meant about bears that are older. Now, you understand why I don't trust Kova?

Tooty: But you haven't met him.

Banjo: It doesn't matter, Tooty. Did you see what they were doing with their pants? They were getting ready to do something to you which I'm not okay with.

Tooty: (making a decision) You're right. I should've listened to you. Maybe, I should break up with Kova and find someone else who's my age.

Banjo: See? That's my girl. If you see Kova, you have to let me know so I can handle it.

Tooty: Okay.

Banjo: Okay. Try to get sleep and try shaking it off.

Tooty lays down to go to sleep. Banjo steps outside meeting Bumblebee.

Banjo: Thank you for saving her. I owe you one.

Bumblebee: (Scooby-Doo) It was nothing.

Banjo: You shouldn't be here. Or the whole town could find you and freak out.

Bumblebee: (Nick Nolte) I'm just trying to help out.

Banjo: Well, you should go back with the other Autobots. Good night, Bee.

Bumblebee transforms into his vehicle and drives away.


	13. Autobots at Showdown Part II

Chapter Thirteen: Autobots at Showdown Part II

The next morning, Kazooie goes fast asleep in the back of Bumblebee's car after he saved Tooty. Kazooie gets woke up by a song that Bumblebee switches on his radio. She wakes up to "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen.

Kazooie: You really are a musical robot.

Bumblebee bounces around to the music which throws Kazooie around hitting her head. She starts calling.

Kazooie: (shouting) BUMBLEBEE!

Bumblebee didn't hear her calling through the music turned all the way up. Finally, the song is over. Kazooie gets really dizzy from the dancing in his vehicle form. Kazooie hops out and Bumblebee transforms into his robot form.

Bumblebee: (Brian from Family Guy) YOU LIKE THAT?!

Kazooie: Yeah. But do you mind not waking me up with music?

Bumblebee: (Pumba from the Lion King) Oh, sorry.

Kazooie: It's okay.

Optimus: I sense the Decepticons are on their way. We must find Banjo and others.

Kazooie: You're gonna get me in trouble.

Hound: Yeah but who's the one that fell asleep while Bumblebee was in the town last night?

Kazooie reacts in surprise and faces Bumblebee.

Kazooie: What?!

Bumblebee: (Doc Brown from Back to the Future Part II) I had to do something!

Kazooie: Oh, crap. Banjo's gonna kill me.

Optimus: That's not important. (standing up) We must go in there before the humans and the Decepticons arrive. We have to defend your people.

Kazooie: I'm not saying you can't defend us. I'm trying to defend myself from getting in trouble by Banjo.

Optimus: (impatient) What part of "Decepticons" don't you understand?

Kazooie: Okay! Okay! Chill out!

Optimus: (sigh) I'm sorry.

Meanwhile in the town, Banjo and Bottles approach Humba Wumba.

Humba: Banjo! Nice to see you again! What can Humba Wumba do for you?

Banjo: We thought you could help us.

Humba: No help from Mumbo?

Banjo gets a little nervous.

Banjo: Well, see. That's one of the things. Mumbo... Okay, do you know about aliens?

Humba: Humba don't understand.

Bottles: Aliens. Like people from another world.

Humba: What does Mumbo have to do with aliens?

Banjo: (sigh) Okay. It's gonna hard to believe. Mumbo... died.

Humba widens her eyes.

Humba: What?! Impossible!

Banjo: We have aliens that came to destroy our planet and there are other aliens defending our planet.

Humba: Aliens killed Mumbo?!

Humba begins to faint and passes out.

Bottles: I think we should've been more specific.

Back with the Autobots and Kazooie, Optimus begins to get more impatient and stands up.

Optimus: Autobots. We're going in.

Kazooie tries to stop them.

Kazooie: Wait, guys! Banjo gave me a job! Optimus! Bumblebee!

They continue walking.

Kazooie: (sigh) Banjo is gonna turn me into fried chicken. (chasing after them) Guys, you don't know what your doing!

Meanwhile, Banjo continues trying to wake up Humba.

Banjo: Humba. Humba. Humba!

Bottles: You sound funny when you say that.

Banjo: Shut the hell up, Bottles. Humba, wake up.

Humba wakes up.

Humba: What happened?

Bottles: You passed out.

Humba: (inhales and exhales) I feel better now.

Humba slaps Banjo.

Humba: You let the aliens kill Mumbo!

Banjo: It wasn't our fault. (pointing to Bottles) He had the alien, first.

The citizens begin screaming in panic.

Banjo: Stay here.

Banjo runs outside and finds the Autobots around the city. Optimus tries to calm the city.

Optimus: We're not here to hurt you!

Banjo tries to calm the people.

Banjo: It's okay! They're friends!

They fail to hear him and then Banjo faces Optimus.

Banjo: (disappointed) What the hell are you doing?

Optimus: We couldn't wait long enough. The Decepticons are almost here.

Banjo: I know you couldn't wait. But I told you to trust me, didn't I?

Optimus: We're just trying to defend your planet!

Banjo: I understand that! But you can't just walk in here!

Hound: I'd listen to him if I were you, bear.

Optimus: Hound, just stop.

Kazooie rushes to Banjo.

Kazooie: Banjo, I can explain.

Banjo: Not now, Kazooie. Optimus, I trust you and you trust me and we agreed that we were going to help each other. It's not like I'm getting in your way.

Banjo marches to Kazooie.

Banjo: (angry) And I gave you one job. One job that you agreed to do and you screwed it up! What a great friend you are!

Kazooie gets shocked and gets her feelings hurt.

Banjo: You know! Sometimes, I wish I never met you in my life! And by the way, what you just said about Tooty was really none of your business!

Kazooie begins to shed tears and cries harder. Banjo realizes how bad he just yelled at Kazooie.

Banjo: (sigh) Kazooie, I'm sorry.

Kazooie: (flying away crying) Get away from me!

Banjo: Kazooie! I'm sorry!

Banjo watches her fly away.

Bumblebee: (Vince from Recess) Okay, that right there. That was messed up.

Bottles walks to Banjo.

Bottles: What was that all about?

Banjo rubs his eyes.

Banjo: I shouldn't have done that.

Banjo starts running and looking for Kazooie.

Banjo: Kazooie! Kazooie!

Optimus watches Banjo search for his bird friend.

Bottles: You think this will be over soon.

Optimus: I don't know.

Banjo continues searching.

Banjo: (calling) Kazooie!

Banjo hasn't spotted a sign of her.

Banjo: Kazooie!

Banjo hears her crying. She follows the cry and finds her in the alley.

Banjo: Kazooie. I'm sorry.

Kazooie: Don't even come near me.

Banjo: It's just been a long week. I mean we're in danger and..

Kazooie: You don't even care about your family anymore! What about me? We've been a family forever! I'm sick of what you've been doing since you got that stupid truck! You yelled at Tooty, you yelled at me, Mumbo got killed because of you! All you ever did was work on that stupid truck and exclude your family! (turning her back on him) If you die in that fight, I don't care! You probably don't love your family, anyway!

Banjo: That is not true and you know that!

Kazooie stays silent.

Banjo: Kazooie. All I'm giving you is an apology. Now, will you just get out of that shadow and get over here?

Kazooie: (heartbroken) I'd rather stay here.

Banjo: Kazooie. Please. I can't do these things without you.

Kazooie ignores him while he's still begging to get in back in. Meanwhile, Ralph and his team arrive to Showdown Town to find the robots.

Ralph: Search the town.

The team splits up to find the Autobots. Back to Banjo and Kazooie,...

Banjo: Do you remember the time when Tooty was kidnapped by Gruntilda and I went inside to save her? I never went in there alone, did I? You were always on my side. You did annoy me a lot. But that was okay. You were just playing around. You were funny. And you still are. That's just you.

Kazooie is starting to feel Banjo's heart.

Banjo: You are my friend. And what you just said about Tooty growing up. You were right. Maybe it's best if I let her go.

Kazooie: (facing him) No, Banjo.

Kazooie walks towards him and pulling his face towards her.

Kazooie: She needs you.

Banjo smiles at her and Kazooie hugs him hard. Banjo sheds a tear.

Banjo: Can you please forgive?

Kazooie: I do forgive you.

They hear a gun click and it appears Ralph is pointing the gun to the back of his head.

Ralph: Remember me?

Banjo recognizes the voice and starts sweating.

Ralph: Check it out. A bear making out with a bird.

Banjo: What do you want?

Ralph: (laugh) You know what I'm after. The Decepticons are on my side.

Banjo: Well, forget it. You're not gonna find him.

Kazooie: You better leave us alone!

Ralph: And if I don't, will this nice bear bite my head off?

Kazooie: Most likely.

Ralph: (taking the gun off his head) I don't think I'm really gonna kill this bear. I think I'm gonna find the little one unless you tell me where Optimus Prime is.

Banjo: Why don't you just find him instead of trying to kill my little sister?

Ralph: Well, that would be difficult, wouldn't it?

Kazooie: You best leave her alone.

Ralph: Well, come and get me, Brother Bear!

Meanwhile, Ralph's team spots Optimus.

Trudog: There he is.

Optimus sees the humans.

Optimus: Autobots! Retreat!

The Autobots transform and start escaping and the humans start shooting the vehicles. Banjo hears the crisis and shoves Ralph out of the way and runs off.

Banjo: Kazooie! Come on!

Kazooie follows Banjo. Banjo finds Bottles.

Banjo: Bottles!

Bottles sees Banjo and Kazooie.

Bottles: The humans are here!

Banjo: We have to get Tooty!

Tooty sees the humans are back and gets scared and she hears the door jiggling and gets even more scared and hides under the bed. The door breaks down and Banjo runs in.

Banjo: Tooty!

Tooty hears Banjo and runs to him.

Tooty: Banjo!

Banjo carries Tooty.

Banjo: Come on!

Trudog and Frog spot them and start shooting at them as they dodge the bullets. Back with the Autobots, they continue escaping the humans as they continue firing at them.

Optimus: Autobots! Evacuate the town!

Banjo escapes the hotel with Tooty in his arms.

Banjo: Kazooie! Bottles! This way!

The humans continue shooting at the Autobots. And Trudog and Frog start shooting at Banjo and Tooty. They exit the town and spot Bumblebee opening the door to get them out of here.

Banjo: Okay, get in.

They all get inside and Bumblebee drives off with the other Autobots. Ralph and his team reunite and watches the Autobots leave. Ralph gets on his communicator.

Ralph: Okay, Galvatron. He's all yours.

The Autobots continue escaping. Kazooie starts going crazy.

Kazooie: Way to go, Banjo! Now where are we going to stay?!


	14. Road Brawl

Chapter Fourteen: Road Brawl

Banjo begins to speak during the driving,...

Banjo: I guess I owe Optimus an apology that I accidently lied to him.

Kazooie: No time for that right now.

Bumblebee pulls over as he notices the Decepticons are back to finish the job. Optimus stands up.

Optimus: I should've known you were behind this!

Galvatron stands up to fight Optimus.

Galvatron: You have a visitor, Prime. As you may call him... your brother.

Optimus gets out his sword. Bumblee opens the door.

Bumblebee: (Oikonny from Star Fox Assault) I'll handle him!

Banjo and his friends hop out as Bumblebee starts transforming into his robot form to fight. Stinger arrives and fights Bumblebee. Optimus and Galvatron begin fighting in combat.

Optimus: (while fighting) I have no brother!

Galvatron: That's not what I heard!

Optimus throws him to the ground and Galvatron strikes him with his fist. Banjo and his friends hide and watch the robots fight. Hound starts fighting Junkheap.

Hound: Come on! You want some of this?!

Hound throws Junkheap to the ground and bodyslam. Bumblebee continues fighting Stinger.

Bumblebee: (Woody from Toy Story) You want a piece of me?!

Stinger kicks him in the chest causing Bumblebee to lose balance and fall to the ground. Banjo and his friends dodge before he accidently crushes them.

Banjo: Come on! We gotta get out of here!

They get stopped by Two-Heads causing Tooty to get really scared enough to hide behind. Two-Heads takes his weapon to shoot them all and then Drift arrives and attacks the Two-Headed Decepticon.

Drift: Never mess with the animals!

Drift grabs Two-Heads and kicks him. Optimus continues battling Galvatron.

Galvatron: Too bad, this planet is about to lose big time. You're going to see what's coming!

Optimus: Whatever it is! I will stop it!

Galvatron: (grabbing his arm) There's no use in trying.

Optimus: I will stop it no matter what!

Galvatron: Then, prepare to meet your doom!

Galvatron blasts his chest and Optimus drops to the ground and fights to get back up.

Banjo: OPTIMUS!

Optimus: Banjo! Get out of here!

Galvatron: So, you still have your furry companions. How delightful!

Optimus: I will not let you harm them!

Galvatron: No need for that.

Optimus grabs his leg and makes him fall to the ground giving Optimus the chance to stand up and body slam him. Galvatron pushes him off and stands up. Bumblebee continues fighting Stinger. Stinger grabs Bumblebee and throws him to the trees.

Banjo: BUMBLEBEE!

Stinger sees Banjo and the others and starts walking towards them.

Kazooie: Oh, my god. We're gonna die. We're gonna die.

Banjo: No, we're not. Just don't move.

Back to Optimus and Galvatron,...

Galvatron: Do you really think you're strong enough to defeat me, Prime?

Optimus: I demand you to leave this planet!

Galvatron: Optimus. I am a Decepticon. I don't listen to Autoslugs like you.

Optimus stands up and prepares to fight him.

Galvatron: Go ahead. Strike me down with your sword.

Optimus prepares to get angry.

Optimus: I will stop you!

Optimus roars and runs towards him and Galvatron strikes him down to the ground and holds him down with his foot. The fight continues with Hound and Junkheap.

Hound: Come on! Give me your best shot!

Junkheap punches Hound harder causing him to fall. Junkheap walks towards Hound and kicks him down through the trees like Stinger did to Bumblebee. Back to Optimus and Galvatron,...

Galvatron: Face it, Optimus. You don't even have a chance of saving this planet.

Optimus starts breathing heavily. Galvatron takes the sword out of his hand and stabs him.

Optimus: (in pain) AARGGHH!

Galvatron: Don't worry. It's not even through your spark. (to Stinger) Stinger! Finish the job!

Stinger grabs Tooty.

Tooty: Banjo!

Banjo: No!

Stinger transforms and locks her in his vehicle and starts driving off. Banjo chasing after her.

Banjo: Tooty!

Bottles and Kazooie hold him back.

Bottles: Banjo! No! They'll kill you!

Banjo: (freaking out) Tooty! Tooty!

Kazooie: Banjo! Calm down!

Banjo watches Stinger drive away with Tooty. Banjo begins to cry in heartbreak and pounds on the ground and prances down and starts sobbing. Kazooie rests her wing on Banjo's back.

Kazooie: We'll get her back.

Galvatron grabs Optimus.

Galvatron: You're coming with me, Prime!

A giant spaceship arrives and Galvatron drags Optimus into the ship. Banjo sees the ship and prepares to go in but Bottles and Kazooie.

Bottles: (grabbing his arm) Banjo! What are you doing?

Banjo: (pushing his arm away) Wherever that ship's going, it's going straight to where that Decepticon is taking Tooty.

Kazooie: (standing in his way) Banjo! It's too dangerous! If Galvatron sees you, he'll kill you!

Banjo begins to say something til he notices the ship flying away. Banjo starts to sob more.

Bottles: Banjo! I promise we're gonna get Tooty back!

Banjo cries harder.

Banjo: Just leave me alone.

Banjo sits down and Kazooie joins him while he's still crying for Tooty.

Banjo: (sniffs) I told her.

Kazooie: Told her what?

Banjo: About our parents.

Kazooie isn't sure how to respond to that.

Banjo: (sniffs and starts feeling guilty) I failed them. I promised them that I'd take care of her. But she's gone.

Kazooie: It's not your fault.

Banjo nods and starts hoping that Tooty is okay.


	15. Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter Fifteen: Revenge of the Fallen

Stinger starts boarding Tooty in the ship and raises the bridge before he could let her out by dumping her. Tooty quickly crawls behind the corner. Stinger looks at her and turns to enter the cockpit.

Tooty: (crying) Banjo, help me.

Meanwhile, Galvatron arrives to the Fallen's ship and starts dragging Optimus towards the Fallen's throne.

Galvatron: I've been looking forward to refreshing your memory once you meet him.

Galvatron opens the door and shoves Optimus to the ground and closes the door.

Fallen: It's such a pleasure to see you again, Optimus Prime.

Optimus recognizes the voice and notices the Fallen is somehow alive.

Optimus: (shocked) Impossible! I watched you die!

Fallen: But you haven't seen the best of me, Prime.

Optimus: How did you...?

Fallen: Galvatron found an extra shard of the All-Spark and used it to revive me.

Optimus: I took off your face!

Fallen: Such a painful memory to bring up.

Optimus: You despised the human race! You tried to destroy the sun! You dishonored your brothers!

Fallen: (snaps back) They despised me! They deserved to die like you did in order to set me free! Now I have come back to finish the job.

Optimus faces the Fallen as he realizes what he means.

Optimus: You're going to destroy the sun above this planet.

Fallen: (surprised) You remember those days!

Optimus: Where is the Star Harvester?

Fallen: My human allies are looking for it.

Optimus: The humans are making a big mistake!

Fallen: No, it is you who is making a big mistake. I am having my revenge to take over this wretched planet.

Optimus: (grabbing him) This planet is nothing like Earth!

Fallen: You don't understand. Before you came back from the dead, I ordered my disciple to build another Star Harvester that is further away from Earth. Where no human can discover it.

Optimus: (realizing) Megatron.

Fallen: Now. I have a new disciple. Galvatron. Who of course is Megatron. He's known to be called Galvatron now. (moving on) Now let's lower this ship and watch this little town recognize their masters.

Meanwhile outside Showdown Town, Bumblebee climbs out of the tree.

Bumblebee: (Chris Farley) That... was... awesome!

Banjo notices Bumblebee is okay.

Banjo: (running toward) Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: (Kid on Master of Disguise) I'm okay. I'm okay.

Kazooie: You look awful.

Bumblebee: (coughing) Yeah. Don't remind me.

Banjo notices the speech.

Banjo: Whoa. You can talk now?

Bumblebee: I'm glad I was knocked out. Otherwise, I wouldn't have my voice back.

Banjo: Okay. Well, I'm glad you can talk. Listen, Bumblebee. We need to find the Decepticon that attacked you.

Bumblebee: So, I can fight him again? Sure, no problem.

Banjo: He kidnapped my sister.

Bumblebee hears and realizes how hard losing a family member.

Banjo: I have to get her back. She's the only family I have.

Kazooie: Please help us, Bumblebee.

Bumblebee feels their hearts.

Bumblebee: Don't worry. We'll get your sister back.

Meanwhile, Stinger arrives to the Fallen's ship and throws Tooty into the Fallen's throne. Optimus and the Fallen sees her.

Fallen: Well, well. What do we have here?

Optimus: (noticing) Tooty.

Fallen: Tooty. A little hamster.

Tooty backs away from him.

Fallen: I'm not going to hurt you, little one.

Optimus: You leave her alone.

Tooty: My brother will find you!

Fallen: (laugh) You're cute.

Optimus takes his gun and puts it to the Fallen's head.

Optimus: I said leave her alone.

Fallen: What are you going to do, Optimus? Kill me again?

Optimus: I'm doing what is necessary to save this planet.

Fallen: You heard Galvatron. There is no saving the planet.

Optimus: But I have creatures on that planet on my side.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots reunite and notice Optimus has disappeared.

Bumblebee: We got trouble.

Hound: Bumblebee. I hear you have your voice back.

Crosshair: Please, tell me they didn't take Optimus.

Banjo: They took Optimus. And they took Tooty. We have to get in that spaceship.

Crosshair: Come on, bear! That's suicide!

Banjo: They have my sister! And they have your boss! What do you want to do? Just forget about them?!

Bumblebee: He's got a point, guys. If we don't help Banjo get his sister back, we won't get Optimus back.

Hound: You know something, we should take orders from the bear for now.

Bottles: You really will?

Kazooie: That's a good idea.

Banjo: So, the first thing we do, is wait for another ship to come down and that will be ticket to Tooty and Optimus.

Kazooie: I hope you know what you're doing.

Banjo: (sigh in anxiety) Yeah. Me, too.

Kazooie: Wait, Banjo. I just realized. We don't have any weapons.

Banjo starts thinking.

Banjo: Don't worry. I have a plan.

Meanwhile, back with the Fallen with the prisoners,...

Fallen: I hope my human allies have found my harvester yet.

Optimus: I will not let you switch on that machine.

Fallen: But you won't get to see the fun. (looking at little Tooty) And neither will you.

Tooty: Optimus. Please help me.

Optimus: It's alright, Tooty. You must act brave.

Fallen: I wouldn't count on that, Optimus.

Fallen gets to his intercom.

Fallen: Lower the ship.

The ship starts lowering down to the planet's atmosphere. Banjo and the others notice.

Hound: That must be their hideout.

Banjo: Tooty must be in there. Come on.

The Autobots start following Banjo, Bottles, and Kazooie back to Showdown Town watching the ship get closer to the town.

Bumblebee: Okay. Now what?

A lot of ships start coming out and attacking the town. Banjo and the others start dodging the attacks. Bumblebee starts shooting the attacking ships.

Banjo: Come on!

Banjo leads Kazooie and Bottles to a safe place where the Decepticons can't see them. Bumblebee and the others start blasting the ships to defend the civilians.

Bumblebee: (to the civilians) Find a safe spot!

Bumblebee continues shooting the Decepticon ships.

Meanwhile back on the ship,...

Fallen: Come, little critter.

Tooty is too scared to go over there. Optimus walks towards her.

Optimus: Tooty. It's gonna be okay. Just come stand by me.

Tooty follows Optimus to the window and watches Showdown Town get attacked.

Tooty: (gasp) Banjo.

Optimus: I'm sure Banjo's okay.

Back in the town, Autobots continue shooting the Decepticon ships and Bumblebee jumps on a ship and opens the cockpit finding a Decepticon.

Bumblebee: (grabbing him and throwing him out) I'll take this.

The Decepticon flies through a couple buildings and crashes. Drift arrives.

Drift: Say your prayers.

Drift stabs the Decepticon in the chest killing him. Bumblebee finds a safe landing spot.

Bumblebee: Autobots. Retreat.

Hound: (sarcastic) Great. We're taking orders from Bumblebee.

The Autobots escape the fight and Banjo and the others join them to find Bumblebee. They finally arrive to the ship.

Bumblebee: Hound. Drift. Crosshair. You guys are staying here. I'm taking Banjo to get this sister.

Hound: You better hurry up, Bumblebee.

Bumblebee hops into the ship, Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles hop in and they take off towards the Fallen's ship.


	16. Rescue Me

Chapter Sixteen: Rescue Me

The Fallen watches the town fall in to the war of the Decepticon.

Fallen: I may offer you a choice, Optimus. Join us. And I will spare this planet's life and leave in peace.

Optimus: I would never join you.

Fallen: Your choice. Join us or die.

Optimus: I'd rather go with option B.

Fallen: (smiles) Very well, then.

The Fallen grabs his staff and whacks Optimus putting him into a fight in front of Tooty.

Optimus: Tooty! Get out of here!

Tooty escapes the throne.

Fallen: Decepticons, find the bear and kill her!

Tooty starts running and a couple Decepticons try to stop her but she continues running causing them to chase her down.

Meanwhile, Banjo, Bottles, Kazooie and Bumblebee arrive to the Fallen's ship and find a safe landing spot where they are not spotted. Banjo and the others hop out of the cockpit.

Bumblebee: Here. (transforming into his vehicle and opening the passenger door showing a couple weapons) You're gonna need these.

Banjo grabs a weapons.

Bumblebee: I took these from a couple Decepticons.

Bottles grabs one.

Bottles: Banjo. You have to teach me how to shoot.

Banjo: Well, not when I have a sister on board.

Kazooie: Can we argue later and find Tooty in this monster ship?

Banjo: You heard her, come on.

Banjo and the others start running and searching for Tooty in the giant ship. Meanwhile, Tooty quickly finds a hiding place where the Decepticons can't find her. She hides behind a giant pole while two of the Decepticons start looking for her.

Decepticon #1: Let's look over here!

They walk to the area where Tooty is hiding and she continues hiding from the giant robots. She finds a vent and starts running towards and finds the bars are wide enough for her to fit through.

Meanwhile, Optimus continues fighting the Fallen by slamming his head to his chair. The Fallen hits him with his staff and Optimus strikes him with his shield and he falls to the ground after he gets hit.

Fallen: You've become stronger than I remember.

Optimus starts walking towards him while he's speaking.

Fallen: But I've become the strongest of all Decepticons. (standing up) You must see why I had to betrayed the other Primes. I'm sure I wasn't the only Prime that's betrayed you.

Optimus: (glaring and holding the sword under his chin) What do you mean?

Fallen: Don't you remember the last Prime that betrayed you? After me?

Optimus: (realizing and pressing the sword harder) You leave Sentinel out of it!

Fallen: Do it, Optimus. Jam the sword right through. I warn you, though. This won't save your furry friends. Galvatron will take over once I'm dead. (getting in his face) And he will unstoppable like me.

Optimus: I'll take my chances.

Fallen: Very well.

Meanwhile, Banjo and the others continue searching for Tooty around the giant ship.

Bottles: Why would a cute little bear be trapped in a giant place where we can never find her?

Banjo: It doesn't matter now. What's more important is that we do find her.

Kazooie: But what about Optimus?

Banjo: If we save Optimus, Galvatron could find us easy.

Bumblebee: I'll find Optimus while you find Tooty.

Bumblebee leaves the animals behind to find Optimus.

Kazooie: (rolling her eyes) What a stubborn robot.

They continue walking.

Bottles: (calling) Tooty!

Banjo punches him in his arm.

Bottles: Ow!

Banjo: (stressed) Do you want the Decepticons to know we're here?

Kazooie: Yeah. I'd hate to be robot food.

Bottles: Sorry. Next time, go easy on the arm.

Banjo: (ignoring him) We just gotta keep searching.

Banjo sees a hallway.

Banjo: This way.

They follow Banjo in the giant hallway to where they might find Tooty.

Kazooie: (nervous) I doubt she'd be in here.

Banjo: We're looking anyway.

Back to the Fallen and Optimus,...

Optimus: The only thing I need is the coordinates to the Harvester's locate on this planet.

Fallen: I told you. The humans are looking.

Optimus: It could destroy their sun, too!

Fallen: It's only aiming for the stars from above us, Optimus. My brothers cannot stop me. Now I claim your sun.

Optimus: I claim you!

Optimus kicks him and the Fallen prepares to fight him again and they get into battle. The Fallen grabs him and pushes him to the wall. Optimus charges back at him with a roar. The Fallen slams him down and kicks him causing him to slide toward the wall. Optimus gets the chance to stand.

Fallen: Fight me, Optimus! Let's see how strong you really are to defeat me!

Optimus gets his sword and fights him again.

Meanwhile, Tooty still sits in the vent watching the two Decepticons continue searching for her. She then hears something near and right a robotic rat.

Tooty: (screaming)

The Decepticons hear her and see her running. Tooty sees the Decepticons looking at her and she starts running and the Decepticons start chasing after her.

Tooty: BANJO!

Banjo and the others hear her and start running to follow her calling.

Banjo: Tooty! Tooty! We're here!

Tooty continues running and crying while still scared.

Tooty: Banjo! Help me!

Banjo and the others continue running.

Banjo: Tooty!

Kazooie: Tooty! Be brave! We're on our way!

Tooty runs to a dead end and gets surrounded by the two Decepticons.

Decepticon #1: You must be terminated, little critter.

Poor little Tooty starts crying. They both get their weapons and start aiming at her. Banjo and others find the Decepticons surrounding Tooty.

Banjo: Hey!

The Decepticons find Banjo. Banjo starts shooting the two robots.

Banjo: Tooty! Go to Bottles!

Tooty runs to Bottles who picks her up in his arms.

Banjo: Bottles! Kazooie! Get her out of here!

The Decepticons start firing at Banjo who dodges and starts escaping.

Decepticon #2: (whistling)

Two giant Decepticon dogs appear and find Banjo escaping.

Decepticon #1: Sick him, boys!

They start chasing after Banjo. Banjo sees the dogs and start shooting at them. Bottles and Kazooie take Tooty to the ship and put her in.

Kazooie: Tooty. Listen to me. I want you to stay in here while we go help your brother.

Tooty: But...

Bottles: It's okay. We're not gonna let anything happen to you.

Tooty: (crying for Banjo) Please, bring him back safe.

Kazooie: I promise. (kissing her forehead) I'll be back.

Optimus continues fighting the Fallen. Optimus takes a punch from him and a kick from him causing him to fall to the ground. The Fallen puts his foot on his chest causing him not to get up. He takes his staff and prepares to stab him.

Fallen: Any last words, Prime?

Optimus: Go to hell!

Fallen: You're already gonna meet me there.

Bumblebee breaks in and shoots the Fallen causing him to fly through the window and fall out of the ship and into the water. Optimus starts standing up

Bumblebee: Are you okay, Optimus?

Optimus: (noticing his voice) I'm fine. I could've taken him myself.

Bumblebee: Well, he pinned you down and I had to save you.

Optimus: Well, thank you. And glad to hear your voice again. Where's Banjo and the others?

Bumblebee: They're looking for Tooty. And by the way, when the hell did the Fallen get resurrected?

Optimus: (head bowed with a sigh) The All-Spark.

Bumblebee: You mean "the cube" All-Spark?

Optimus nods.

Bumblebee: Well, at least he's dead again, right? I did shoot him.

Optimus: I fear that was his plan. The Star Harvester is on this planet.

Bumblebee: So, he's still alive?

Optimus: Possibly.

Bumblebee: Then, we gotta get out of there and find it before they do.

Optimus: (readying his weapon) Then, let's roll.

They escape the throne.


	17. Escape

Chapter Seventeen: Escape

Kazooie and Bottles find Banjo being chased by the dogs.

Kazooie: Banjo! Over here!

Banjo sees them and starts running toward.

Banjo: Cover me!

Banjo and Kazooie start running away while Bottles starts shooting at the dogs and more Decepticons arrive to shoot Bottles. He starts running from them and shooting them all but their metal body is too strong.

Bottles: Banjo! We got more!

Banjo and Kazooie run towards the ship where Tooty is sitting and Bottles joins them. One Decepticon starts aiming at Tooty. Banjo rushes to Tooty as she gets locked on as target and Banjo quickly climbs in and drags her out of the cockpit as the Decepticon blows the ship away. Tooty remains in his arms while Banjo gets his gun at shoots the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Bumblebee start running down the hall and spotting Decepticons starting a mad gunfight. Optimus gets his shield to protect himself from the bullets and Bumblebee dodges the shots and shoots back at the Decepticons.

Optimus: Bumblebee! Cover me now!

Bumblebee gets in front of Optimus and fires at the evil robots and they both start running and shooting more Decepticons trying to outnumber them.

Back with Banjo and the others, they start escaping the attacking Decepticons who begin chasing them down. As does the dogs. Banjo fires at the dogs and continues running. Banjo got something popping in his mind. He shoots out one of the Decepticon soldier's eyes causing him to shout in pain and dropping his gun. Banjo rushes towards it and grabs it and sets Tooty down.

Banjo: Go to Bottles!

Banjo aims at the Decepticons at starts firing and they continue chasing them down.

Kazooie: So, how do we get out of here?

Banjo: You're gonna get Tooty out of here!

Kazooie: (shocked) Are you crazy?!

Banjo: Bottles and I will find a way out! You take Tooty!

Kazooie: You'll die if we...

Banjo: Do you have any other plans?!

Kazooie: I'll take Tooty.

Kazooie grabs Tooty and flies around to find a way out and gets knocked out by who appears to be Ralph causing Kazooie to drop Tooty and Ralph drags her in a bag.

Tooty: Kazooie! Banjo!

Banjo hears Tooty yelling.

Banjo: Oh, no. Tooty!

Banjo starts running and finds Kazooie lying unconscious on the ground.

Banjo: Bottles, get her out of here.

Banjo rushes to find Tooty.

Tooty: Banjo! Help me!

Ralph: Keep fighting, you're gonna get put down.

Banjo finds Ralph and charges his gun and points at him.

Banjo: Hey, Ralph!

Ralph sees Banjo with the gun.

Banjo: I think you're messing with the wrong bear!

Banjo fires and Ralph dodges and charges at Banjo. Tooty sneaks out sees Ralph attacking Banjo. Banjo fights back with a punch and Ralph punches back.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Bumblebee continue fighting their way out while blasting out the Decepticons in their path.

Optimus: Bumblebee! Behind you!

Bumblebee looks behind him and grabs the Decepticon behind him and shoots his chest. Optimus slices one in half with his sword and beheads another. Bumblebee snaps one's neck and they both continue the path to find the exit.

Meanwhile, Kazooie wakes up and sees Bottles.

Kazooie: (panting) Where's Tooty?

Bottles: Banjo's looking for her.

Banjo continues fighting Ralph while Tooty watches. Banjo grabs his arm and bites it.

Ralph: Ahh!

Ralph whacks him in the head and kicks him hard. Banjo kicks him back and charges at him and Ralph points his pistol at him.

Ralph: Don't come any closer, Brother Bear.

Banjo breathes heavily and starts getting angry.

Ralph: Time to say your prayers, Banjo.

Tooty rushes towards Ralph and bites his legs.

Ralph: Ahh! You little...

Ralph points his gun to Tooty and Banjo attacks Ralph and bangs his head to the metal wall knocking him unconscious. Banjo continues panting and looks at Tooty and walks towards her.

Banjo: Are you okay?

Tooty nods and walks to him and hugs him for rescuing her.

Banjo: He's still alive. We gotta move.

Banjo picks up Tooty and starts running leaving Ralph unconscious. Optimus and Bumblebee reunite with them.

Optimus: I see you found your sister.

Banjo: Yeah. How did you escape Galvatron?

Optimus: Galvatron is not behind this.

Tooty: What do you mean?

Optimus: No time to explain. We must leave.

Banjo: But there's no way out.

Optimus lets out his jet wings to show Banjo he can fly.

Banjo: Me and my big mouth.

Ralph comes back to being conscious rushes to Banjo and the others hopping on top of Optimus.

Ralph: Optimus!

Optimus takes off and Ralph gets his gun and shoots at Optimus and Bumblebee starts shooting at Ralph dodging his shots. The Decepticons ships start firing at Optimus during the escape. Banjo gets the gun he took from the Decepticons and starts shooting the ships chasing after them. Ralph rushes to a Decepticon ship and takes off with it to find his team. Optimus fires at the enemy ships shooting at him. He finally blasts one out and escaping the battle around Showdown. They find a landing spot and Banjo and the others hop and Optimus retracts his wings. Bumblebee and the other Autobots arrive.

Hound: Thank god you're alive Optimus. Galvatron let you go?

Optimus: It's not Galvatron. It's who he's working for.

Crosshair: Who's he working for?

Optimus: He works for the Fallen.

Drift: The Fallen?!

Hound: You mean one of the Primes?

Banjo overhears.

Banjo: Wait. Optimus. Who is this Fallen?

Optimus: (sigh) You're planet is in danger. The humans have an energon source and they are taking it to the Star Harvester and the Fallen is going to use it to destroy your sun.

Banjo: But Ralph was just in the ship... Oh, no. He has the energon source doesn't he?

Optimus: It's called the Matrix of Leadership. I was brought back to life by a human boy with the Matrix.

Banjo: Wait. You were dead before?

Optimus: It's complicated.

Banjo: It doesn't matter. We gotta find Ralph and get the Matrix.

Meanwhile at the river, the Fallen rises from the river and finds the humans arriving towards them.

Trudog: You must be the Fallen.

Ralph arrives with the ship.

Ralph: Indeed. He is. We have his Matrix. And we're taking him to his machine.

Fallen: I have already located my harvester. Just meet me at Freezeezy Peak.

Ralph nods.

Ralph: Men. To the Rocket Queen.


	18. Road Rage

Chapter Eighteen: Road Rage

Banjo and the others prepare to find the Star Harvester by letting the Autobots transform into their vehicles.

Optimus: I have located the Star Harvester. It's only 4.5 miles from here.

Banjo: (realizing) It's in Freezeezy Peak.

Bottles: That doesn't sound good, Banjo.

Optimus: Not today.

Bumblebee drives up and opens the doors for Banjo and the others.

Banjo: Okay, everybody in.

They all hop in Bumblebee to prepare to find the Matrix. Kazooie picks up a gun from the floorboard.

Bottles: I hope you know how to use that thing.

Kazooie: I can shoot eggs from my throats.

Bottles: Yeah, but you're holding a gun.

Tooty: (overreacts) Kazooie has a gun?!

Banjo: Tooty, calm down. It's okay. Kazooie, put it away.

Bumblebee starts driving off and the rest of the Autobots begin following him. Meanwhile, the humans exit the Rocket Queen with their SUV from Earth and spot the Autobots taking off.

Trudog: Ralph. We got him.

Ralph sees them.

Ralph: Ready the weapons.

They load their weapons to begin the shooting. They drive up behind the Autobots and Banjo notices him in the mirror.

Banjo: Bumblebee, speed up. We got company.

Bumblebee: Get your guns.

Banjo grabs the machine gun and starts firing at the humans. Ralph grabs his gun and shoots back. Bottles takes his gun and fires at them as well. Destructo gets his rocket launcher and aims at Bumblebee.

Banjo: (widening his eyes) Oh, s**t! Optimus!

Optimus changes to his robot form as Destructo fires and Optimus stops it with his shield. The humans start shooting Optimus as he fights back.

Ralph: Forget him! Get the bear!

They drive off and start chasing after Bumblebee carrying Banjo.

Kazooie: Banjo! They're still behind us!

Banjo: Get the gun!

Kazooie: Got it!

Kazooie starts shooting the windshield of the SUV. Ralph starts shooting back. They shoot the glass of the back window of Bumblebee.

Banjo: Tooty! Get down!

Banjo fires at the humans shooting at him. Bottles and Kazooie fires back at the humans. Destructo loads his next rocket launcher. Kazooie shoots and the bullet hits Destructo in the face killing him.

Frog: Destructo!

Ralph: Keep shooting!

Frog shoots back at the bird shooting back. Frog's door detaches causing Destructo's body to fall and Frog as well.

Ralph: Keep going!

Trudog: But sir, we're a team!

Ralph: We lose teammates in battle! It happens all the time! Just drive!

Frog remains on the ground and sees Hounds speeding towards him.

Frog: (gasp)

Hounds: Heads up!

Frog gets ran over and killed.

Ralph: God, I hate that bear!

Ralph gets back to shooting Bumblebee. Optimus goes back to the chasing the humans to save Bumblebee and Banjo. Banjo continues shooting the SUV and runs out of bullets.

Banjo: I'm out! Bumblebee! Go faster!

Bumblebee gets faster to outrun Ralph and his team. Kazooie aims at the driver and shoots Trudog in the face.

Ralph: No! No! NOO!

The SUV starts flipping over. Bumblebee pulls over and Banjo and his friends watch the vehicle get totalled. They take a minute to see if the humans survived the crash and it appears Ralph is the only one that survived the crash. Ralph leaves Snake, Lizard, and Trudog dead and gets his pistol out to finish the job.

Banjo: Kazooie. The gun.

Kazooie throws Banjo the gun and he starts pointing at Ralph.

Banjo: Not another step, Ralph.

Optimus and the others arrive and spot Banjo preparing to finish the job.

Banjo: The Matrix. Where is it?

Ralph: (putting his hands up and dropping his gun) It's in the vehicle.

Banjo: Get it.

Ralph: I work for the Fallen.

Banjo: Get! The Matrix!

Ralph: Okay. (starts walking backwards) I'm walking to the vehicle.

Ralph walks to his vehicle and takes the energon source out.

Ralph: Here. This is the Matrix. Just like you said.

Ralph uncovers it and shows it to Banjo and the Autobots. Optimus realizes something different about it.

Optimus: This is a fake!

Ralph: What?

Optimus: I'm sorry, Ralph. But you've been tricked by the Fallen.

Banjo: (realizing) Oh, my god! He has the real Matrix! He's gonna blow up the sun any minute!

Ralph: (smiles) That's not good, is it, Optimus?

Optimus: (aiming) Not today.

Optimus fires and blasts out Ralph showing nothing but his body skeleton then Optimus turns around changes to his vehicle.

Banjo: Burn in hell, Ralph.

Banjo starts walking to Bumblebee.

Bottles: Banjo, that is unlike you to talk like that.

Banjo: Well, he deserved it. That'll teach him to mess with the bear family. And the Autobots.

Banjo opens the door.

Banjo: Get in.

They all hop in and the Autobots take off to reach Freezeezy Peak.


	19. Battle of Freezeezy Peak

Chapter Nineteen: Battle of Freezeezy Peak

Banjo and his friends continue for arrival to Freezeezy Peak to stop the Fallen from destroying the sun. The Fallen arrives to his machine with the real Matrix of Leadership. The Decepticons join him as he begins toswitch the machine on.

Fallen: Those pathetic humans fell for my trick. Now, I shall have my revenge to destroy the sun and the Autobots can no longer stop me.

Stinger: The Autobots are on their way.

Fallen: Stop them! Do not let them find my harvester!

Galvatron: Decepticons! Attack!

Galvatron aims for the Autobts and fires and Optimus changes and dodges in slow motion. Bumblebee throws out Banjo and the others.

Optimus: Autobots! Fight!

The Autobots begin fighting the Decepticons as Banjo and the others start searching for the machine.

Banjo: Tooty! You have to go hide now!

Tooty: But Banjo!

Banjo: DO AS I SAY!

Tooty stops and gets worried for Banjo and starts running to find a place to hide from the Decepticons. Some of the Fallen's Decepticons stop in front of Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles but they continue running and shooting the giant robots and the robots fire back at the three. Optimus grapples Galvatron and throws him to the giant snowman causing the giant statue to collapse on Galvatron who survives by crawling out of the snow pile and running after Optimus.

Optimus: RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!

Optimus strikes him with his shield and kicks him and Galvatron tries to punch him but Optimus blocks it by holding him back. Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles continue shooting the Decepticons and running to catch the way to the Star Harvester.

Kazooie: I'll get the Matrix!

Kazooie starts flying towards him. Banjo notices.

Banjo: Kazooie! No!

The other Decepticons start shooting at Kazooie who dodges the shots while they're still shooting.

Banjo: If you get killed, it's your own fault.

The Fallen prepares to insert the Matrix into the machine.

Fallen: Time to say goodbye to these pathetic creatures.

Kazooie snatches the Matrix out if his hands.

Kazooie: I'll take that!

The Fallen gets angry, roars and chases after her.

Kazooie: Uh-oh!

Fallen: Decepticons! Kill the bird!

Banjo overhears and gets worried.

Banjo: Oh, no.

Banjo starts running to find Kazooie. Autobots continue brawling. Bumblebee slams Stinger to the ground and stomps on him and kicks him to the pile of gifts. Optimus grabs Galvatron slams his face to the wall. Hound punches Junkheap throws him towards the igloo where the polar bear family start watching the robotic fight from inside the house.

Polar cub #1: Cool, papa!

Papa Bear: (pushing his head down) Get down!

Hound kicks Junkheap and grabs his arm and detaches his right off of it and hits him with it. Meanwhile, the Decepticons continue chasing down Kazooie with the Matrix. Banjo finds Kazooie being chased.

Banjo: Kazooie!

Kazooie finds Banjo and flies towards him and Banjo gets his gun and aims.

Banjo: Get out of the way!

Kazooie moves and Banjo shoots the Decepticons chasing her and finally blasts them out causing them to drop dead. The Fallen arrives and spots Banjo and his friends.

Fallen: Give me my Matrix!

Kazooie: Make us!

Fallen takes his staff and holds it to prepare to kill them all.

Banjo: Kazooie, you had to open your mouth.

Kazooie: (nervous laugh) What I really meant was... RUN!

They start running from him and the Fallen starts chasing them down. Banjo starts shooting the Fallen but no dents have occurred.

Banjo: He's too strong!

Kazooie: Can only and Autobot defeat the Fallen?

Banjo: I don't know!

Bottles: Think, Banjo!

Banjo: I can't think while being chased by a giant robot!

Back with Optimus and Galvatron battling, Optimus takes more punches and kicks from the Decepticon leader and he grabs his sword and slices his arm off.

Galvatron: AAARRRRGGGHH!

Optimus kicks Galvatron to the houses causing them to be demolished. Optimus picks up his cannon and charges it to shoot Galvatron.

Galvatron: Optimus. You have no idea how strong I am.

Optimus: You're not as strong as the Fallen believed. But I am stronger than any other.

Galvatron: You can't defeat the Fallen.

Optimus: I'm a Prime. Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen.

Galvatron: There is no stopping the Fallen. Even for a Prime. There is no switching off that machine. Don't you get it?

Optimus: (aiming at Galvatron) I'll take my chances.

Optimus blasts out Galvatron killing him. Optimus turns around and starts running towards the Star Harvester to destroy it. The Fallen continues chasing Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles and notices Optimus running for the machine.

Fallen: (growls)

He starts chasing after Optimus. Banjo notices he was interrupted by Optimus. The Decepticons notice that Galvatron has been killed by Optimus.

Stinger: We must escape this planet.

Junkheap: That's not what Galvatron would want.

Stinger: Is Galvatron alive? Decepticons! Retreat!

Kazooie notices the Decepticons are escaping.

Kazooie: Banjo! They're leaving.

Banjo sees them.

Banjo: That's what they get for entering the wrong planet.

Bottles: Yeah. But the Fallen is still here.

Optimus changes to his truck form to speed up. He makes it to the harvester but then gets attacked by the Fallen.

Fallen: THIS IS MY PLANET!

Optimus: (fighting back) I was here, first!

Optimus shoots him in the face and the Fallen hits him with his staff.

Optimus: It's you and me now, Fallen!

Fallen: No, it's just me. The Fallen can also defeat a Prime.

Optimus: Try me!

Optimus tackles him causing to crash into the harvester partially destroying it.

Fallen: MY HARVESTER!

Optimus grabs his head and slams him to the metal bar piece of the machine. The Fallen hits his head with the staff and kicks him out of the machine.

Fallen: Good thing you didn't destroy the trigger.

Optimus aims for the trigger.

Optimus: Not yet.

Optimus fires at the trigger of the Harvester and completely destroys it and Banjo and the others notice.

Kazooie: He did it!

Kazooie hugs Banjo.

Banjo: I knew he could do it!

Bottles high fives Banjo.

Fallen: NNOOOO!

Fallen faces Optimus in anger.

Fallen: You will pay for this, Optimus! You despised me just like your brothers!

Optimus: Wrong, Fallen!

Optimus aims his gun to his head.

Optimus: It is you, who despised the Primes.

Optimus blows the Fallen head off and the Fallen's body collapses to the ground.

Optimus: I rise, you fall!

Banjo watches Optimus walk towards them.

Optimus: Banjo. We are in your depth.

The rest of the Autobots arrive to thank him.

Bumblebee: We owe you a lot.

Kazooie: The Decepticons are all gone.

Optimus: Not yet. The war is still not over. However, the war will take place on other atmospheres. Which leaves your planet in peace.

Banjo: So, Galvatron will still be alive.

Optimus: Not for long. Bumblebee, the Matrix.

Bumblebee grabs the energon source and hands it to Optimus.

Optimus: It belongs to me, now.

Banjo: So, I guess this is goodbye, right?

Optimus: Afraid so. Your planet must be safe.

Kazooie: Will we ever see you?

Optimus starts thinking about that question.

Optimus: Someday, we may come and visit.

Optimus inserts the Matrix into his chest.

Optimus: Autobots! Roll out!

They all change into their vehicle form and start driving away and Banjo, Kazooie, and Bottles watch them drive away. Tooty seese Banjo is okay and starts running towards him. Banjo sees her and starts running to her and hugs her tight.

Tooty: I'm glad you're okay.

Banjo: Me, too.

Kazooie watches them reunite as a family and gets really happy with tears.


	20. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

Two weeks later, at Banjo's house, an bear that appears to have sports jacket on and appear to be Banjo's age. Tooty sees him out the window and gets a little nervous.

Banjo: Tooty. I told you to pick up your books in the living room.

Tooty sees Banjo and gets a little nervous.

Banjo: What is it?

Tooty: Look out the window.

Banjo sees the bear and prepares to go outside.

Banjo: Stay in here.

Banjo gets out on his frontyard and starts walking towards him.

Banjo: Can I help you?

Bear: Is Tooty home?

Banjo: It depends on who you are?

Bear: I just want to know if your daughter's home.

Banjo: Okay. First of all, I don't have a daughter. And second of all, I don't trust you around my 10 year old sister. How old are you?

Bear: 22.

Banjo: What's your name?

Bear: Kova.

Banjo: (telling him off) And it came to my understanding that you're going out with a 10-year-old cub who happens to be my sister. I'm 22 and I take great care of her. Have you touched her?

Kova: Well... yeah... but...

Banjo: (reacts) Say that again?!

Kova: I touched her...

Banjo: You touched her?!

Kova: I don't mean in whatever way you're thinking of.

Banjo: I don't care! You have no right to touch her, period!

Kova: I just respect your sister.

Banjo: Are you a pedophile?

Kova: No!

Banjo: How do I know you're not lying?

Kova: I just want to see Tooty.

Banjo: Look. I have a bird. And she is very vicious on strange bears like you and if you don't leave right now, she'll peck your eyes out and I'll bite your face off. SO GET OFF OUR PROPERTY!

Kova: Okay, okay! (walking away) I'm leaving!

Kova starts leaving.

Kova: Freaking psycho!

Banjo: That'll teach him.

Banjo comes back into the house and looks at Tooty.

Banjo: I met Kova.

Tooty: Are you mad?

Banjo: No, I'm not mad. (sitting) I'm just glad that you told me the truth and I knew one day that he would show up in our front yard.

Tooty: Anyway, can I go to Bottles' house and play with Carl and Junior?

Banjo: (sigh) Sure, but only for 4 fours, okay?

Tooty: Okay.

Tooty walks out the door. Kazooie comes out from her nap.

Kazooie: I just had a wonderful dream.

Banjo: Oh, yeah? What's it about?

Kazooie: It just brought the memories of the Autobots helping us save the world.

Banjo: (refreshing his memories) Oh yeah.

Kazooie: Do you miss Optimus?

Banjo: Yeah. I miss him. But he's Optimus Prime.

Kazooie: You're right. (just remembered) Oh, hey, do you wanna play Poker? Just me and you?

Banjo: Uh, sure.

Kazooie: I'll get the cards.

Banjo sits at the table and waits for Kazooie to get the cards and then they hear a loud crash outside.

Banjo: What the hell?!

Kazooie: Don't tell me the Decepticons are back.

Banjo looks out the window and finds something very strange and widens his eyes.

Banjo: Kazooie? You're gonna want to see this.

Kazooie joins Banjo to looking out the window and she gets very surprised of what they are looking at.

Kazooie: Whoa.

It appears to be a big blue box stand in the front yard of their house.

Banjo: Let's go check it out.

Banjo and Kazooie go out the front door and slowly walks towards the blue box they find a sign at the top of it that reads "Police Public Call Box"

Kazooie: A phone box?

Banjo: It could be a magic phone.

Kazooie: Very funny, Banjo.

The door opens. Kazooie gets curious.

Kazooie: Hello?

Out comes a man in a suit and a bowtie and spotting Banjo and Kazooie.

Man: Well, hello there! My! What a beautiful place this is!

Kazooie: Another human. Should we say hi.

Banjo: Well, not all humans are bad. (to the man) Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Banjo.

Kazooie: I'm Kazooie.

Man: (surprised and impressed) A talking bear and a talking bird. My. I never seen anything like this. Incredible.

Kazooie: (whispering) Is he on drugs?

The man takes out what appears to be a stick glowing a green light pointing it around the land and looks at the stick.

Man: Just as I thought. A planet with beautiful creatures. No human.

Banjo: Except for you.

Man: (laugh) No, no, no, no. You don't understand. I'm not really a human.

Kazooie: But you look like a human.

Man: You're right. I do look like a human. But I'm not.

The man takes his stick and points it at the blue box making it disappeared in thin air. Banjo and Kazooie get surprised.

Man: No one will notice it's there except me.

Banjo: Can people feel it? Because my sister will be coming home soon.

Man: Nah. She won't feel it. (stepping into the house) Now, what's for lunch? I am starving.

Banjo: (sarcastic) Come on in.

Man: Birdseed?! Pancakes?! I said lunch not breakfast! (finding bread, cheese, and bologna) Ah, here we are!

Kazooie: Sir, do you mind asking before you start raiding kitchens?

Man: (realizing) Oh, pardon me, Big Bird.

Banjo: (as the man walking to a recliner and sits in it) Sir. I did tell you my name and Kazooie told you hers so why not tell me what your name is?

Man: I'm a time lord.

Banjo: Good know but I just asked what your name is?

Man: I'm the doctor.

Kazooie: You mean like a witch doctor?

Man: No, I'm just the doctor.

Banjo: Doctor who?

Man: (smiling) Now that's more like it!

Banjo and Kazooie stare at each other in confusion.

To be Continued...


End file.
